Never Underestimate the Impossible
by cmartlover
Summary: River Song had to accept the agonzing truth. She was never going to see her beloved Doctor ever again. That wonderful chapter of her life had drawn to a close. Or so she thought. But, perhaps River Song had underestimated the impossible.
1. Memories

**Author's Note: So, here's my newest story. It features a River/11 Ganger pairing, which has never been done before. If you don't yet understand how this could work; read on. This first chapter is pretty angst-ridden, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated:)**

* * *

><p>A set of lurid fingers fumbled through the patches of emerald colored grass.<p>

Shifting his limp body back and forth, the perspiring man attempted to assuage the ravenous storm brewing from within his troubled mind.

Not only was his head throbbing madly, but his emotional state was that of complete chaos and disorientation.

It was as if a torrent of agony was stirring from within his brain, causing him an insurmountable amount of strife.

"It hurts! It hurts so much! But how? How can I even be here?" The bitter cries of the raggedy man permeated the previously silent air.

His tormented thoughts raged with broken memories of what he had assumed would have been the last moment of his miserable, pointless life.

Even amid the blinding blurs that seemed to threaten his sanity, the peculiar man could still recall the familiar sensation of terror that had corroded his hearts as his finger had pressed that dreadful button of his beloved sonic screwdriver, a necessary, but secretly gut wrenching feat that had reduced his newly formed body to nothing more than a puddle of white goo.

The choice to perform such an action had been inevitable, as he had been faithfully willing to sacrifice his insignificant life on behalf of his friends.

Shakily focusing his light eyes upon the pale texture of his natural appearing skin, the Almost Doctor remained bedazzled by the fact that he was alive, and stabilized, for that matter.

His treacherous thoughts then echoed back to the last words of another man in a bow tie.

"_Your molecular structure can survive this, you know. It may not be the end."_

Though he had been slightly aware of this possibility, it still shed no light as to how he had gotten to where he currently was.

Seeing as he was not making any progress, whatsoever, the raggedy man shuffled through the pockets of his tweed jacket.

"Come on! Where are you?" The Doctor muttered beneath his husky breath, perhaps a bit too loudly.

When his daft fingers brushed against a small alien gadget, the strange man hastily relinquished it, a ridiculous grin folding across his face.

Scanning the area, the eyes of the raggedy man steadily widened with a mixture of confusion and horror.

It was terribly eerie; he was completely certain that he had never witnessed such alarming readings, and yet why did they suddenly appear to be so familiar?

As the towering trees cast their shadows upon the odd figure, a series of a billion thoughts pulsated through his alien mind.

His head continued to throb, only worse than it had before, and he wished ever so much to suppress the nagging images that soon arose.

Most prevalent of all was the glistening face of his ginger haired companion.

The Doctor's hearts twisted in agony at the terrible thought of what had become of her.

If it had not been for Amy's mysterious pregnancy and the horrifying circumstances that shrouded it, he would never have existed in the first place.

_But that doesn't matter…I'm here now and I'm alive…and I might as well accept that because that's a matter I'm willing to disregard for the moment. More importantly, what's become of Amy…and her child?_

The silent ravings of the troubled man plagued him like a deadly disease. It was disconcerting to come to the realization that his beloved, feisty, red haired best friend was suffering beneath the control of possibly the most dangerous organization in existence.

_But _why_? Why take her and the child? What could they possibly be up to and who are _they,_ anyway?_

Though he deeply longed for the answers to these questions from the very core of his being, the Doctor was beginning to understand that he was absolutely powerless in the grand scheme of everything.

The true man who possessed the ability to rescue his imprisoned Pond was not a worthless flesh doppelganger.

He was the original, the proper Doctor, a mad man with a box who could embark upon thrilling adventures on a daily basis, and yet cause vast armies to tremble and flee at the simple mention of his name.

Perhaps what had perpetrated the current behavior of the man in the bow tie was the heartbreaking knowledge that such a magnificent, yet burdened life would forever elude him.

No matter how intensely he wished to deny his doubts, the Almost Doctor could not prevent himself from succumbing to a gut wrenching sense of insignificance and undeniable lonesomeness.

The ominous aura that had tainted the air beckoned the lonely man out of his emotional torment.

As his glistening blue eyes widened, the clever man in the bow tie redirected his attention to the current issue at hand.

It was as if he was quickly able to forcibly barricade the entrances to these inclinations, and temporarily seep back into the equally terrifying prospect of reality.

Uncertain as to why his body was surging with alarm, the Doctor fumbled his finger atop his sonic, just as he had previously done, in order to dissipate his confusion and uneasiness.

_There appears to be definite life signs in sight, well, besides me, of course. They look human, but why is there some sort of discrepancy? It's as if this place does not exist on an ordinary level—but how can that even be possible? What am I missing…and why do I have the oddest feeling that this isn't the first time I've been here?_

* * *

><p>A soft click reverberated through the tiny room, causing the overhead lights to immediately flicker off.<p>

Carefully closing the door behind her, the curly haired woman swiftly exited the childrens' chamber.

As she proceeded down the hallway, she attempted to ignore the presence of the rugged blue book that was rustling at her thigh.

When she had veered closer to her desired destination, the woman's attention was suddenly maneuvered elsewhere.

"Goodnight, Professor Song," the young, tenderhearted girl kindly spoke, as if to assuage the woman's tension.

"Goodnight, Miss Evangelista," the curly haired woman responded, a huge grin plastered to her face.

For a second, the brunette in the shimmering nightgown parted her lips, as if prepared to speak, but she must have decided against it, because she soon ventured towards her own room, allowing her professor to continue along her intended route.

After finally entering her corridors, River Song released a desponded sigh.

Her fabricated smile instantly dissipated, as her shrouded feelings began to surface.

Because she was already clothed in her pajamas and exhaustion was beginning to overwhelm her, the curly haired woman nestled her frigid body beneath her TARDIS blue comforter.

Despite the fact that River Song was currently dwelling in a virtual world of safety, she was fully aware that her battered heart was far from contentment.

She continued to clutch her beloved diary close to her chest.

It seemed that this simple action initiated an unusual mixture of aching sadness and incredible comfort to seep into her bones.

Every lovely memory or exhilarating adventure had been meticulously recorded in that mystical TARDIS blue book, ever since her loving Doctor had graciously given it to her upon her first meeting with him.

What fueled her brokenness was not the memories, themselves, but the knowledge that such a beautiful chapter of her life had at last drawn to a close.

Never again would the enigmatic River Song rest in the comfort of her astounding husband, travel with a daft old man through an expansive universe of insurmountable impossibilities, or pesture a flustered man in a bow tie with her typical flirtatious greetings.

Perhaps her final encounter with the man she loved so immensely had been the most difficult moment of all.

His deep brown eyes had stared directly into hers without registering even the slightest bit of recognition.

That obscure man in the pinstriped suit had only been a mere reflection of her Doctor.

Even though he had possessed little affection for her and had been incapable of truly trusting her, River Song had compassionately sacrificed her life on behalf of his, only to discover that her Doctor had delivered her from the clutches of death.

But salvation had come at such a heavy cost—a heartbreaking outcome had ensued, one that could not be reckoned with.

The flirty archaeologist was eternally separated from the only man capable of removing the barriers of her formally bitter and corrupted heart.

She supposed she should be thankful that she was alive, but how could she even begin to feel energized and lively, when she would never again see the man who had continually given her the will to live?

For all intents and purposes, River Song considered her current life akin to death.

However, she attributed no blame to the Doctor because she knew with great certainty that this had always been her inevitable fate.

Now, as the woman's wild curls folded carelessly upon her soft pillow, her slender fingers smoothed the barren place beside her.

Silent droplets pooled from her eyes and tumbled onto the sheet below.

As much as she was bombarded by a nearly unbearable sense of loneliness, she could scarcely even imagine how the Doctor was coping with this loss.

Many a time she had witnessed a flicker of pain ablaze in those soulful blue eyes. He had overcome numerous trifles, and now his wife feared that he would sink into further isolation.

If only she could just glimpse his handsome face one last time and give a final declaration of her unfathomable love.

But, alas, the defiant River Song had to accept once and for all that such an action would have been completely impossible.

Shifting uncomfortably beneath her heavy comforter, the woman with the curly hair vainly tried to force herself into getting some rest.

Unfortunately, the beads of sweat that laced her brow and the fire that consumed her body compelled her to climb out of bed.

Any further attempt at a peaceful slumber would be utterly futile.

As she quietly wandered about the dim room, she fumbled her closet door open and changed into suitable outdoor attire.

After quickly coating her body with a stylish long-sleeved shirt, a warm pair of elastic trousers, and a thick, artificial fur jacket, inconsolable River ebbed out of the building, and laid her darkened boots upon the surface of the coarse emerald colored grass.

She hoped that a brief inhalation of the midnight air would serve to rejuvenate her in some manner or another.

In a way, this desire was fulfilled, because her irregular breathing had gradually slowed to a healthier rate.

Deciding that that emotional storm brewing from within her had momentarily settled, River prepared to head back towards her bedroom.

When a peculiar rustling briskly sounded from the nearby forest, the woman's curious nature enticed her to follow the odd sound.

_What is that? This is a completely secure virtual computer, so any sort of threat should not be possible._

Removing a tiny flashlight from her pocket in a force of habit, River Song steadily maneuvered herself in the direction of the darkened woods, in order to deduce the nature of the situation.

Because she had not faced any sort of potential danger in weeks, the curly haired woman welcomed the sudden thrill that began to circulate through her veins.

As the noise reached a crescendo, River watched in fascination as her torch illuminated a blackened silhouette.

_Who could possibly be awake at this hour?_ She inquired silently, before attempting to access the identity of the nearby figure.

A pale streak of light drifted upon the person's face to reveal a familiar floppy haired man with soulful blue eyes.

Her heart suddenly pounding in her ears, River hurriedly scanned the man's quirky attire, only to discover that he was clothed in a tweed jacket and crimson bow tie.

Completely flabbergasted by what was certainly no hallucination, the Doctor's wife felt the intensity of the man's gaze cut to the very core of her being.

_But, it…it can't be…I…I must be dreaming…_

Even as these doubts pulsated through her disbelieving mind, River recalled the exact words that a certain bumbling Time Lord had relayed to her in the days of her youth.

Though they had seemed inconsequential in the past, the curly haired woman now held fast to the Doctor's instructive words more than she ever had before.

"_Rule 426: Never underestimate the impossible…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: So I hope you enjoyed it. I'll definitely be adding more if I get enough positive feedback. Remember that reviews would be greatly appreciated! Also, you may be interested in checking out some of my other stories(posted on my profile).<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day!**


	2. Shock

**Author's Note:I finally have the next chapter up !It was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it. Remember that reviews are always appreciated:)**

* * *

><p>It had only taken a brief flicker of light to arouse the raggedy man out of his convoluted state and allow him to ascertain the identity of the potential intruder.<p>

Just a moment before, he had almost perceived the stranger as a threat. In fact, his previous paranoia continued to remain evident in the way that he was still firmly grasping his sonic.

He supposed that this newfound knowledge should have theoretically given him great relief, but it was dreadfully obvious from his inconsolable heart rate and flaming cheeks that quite the opposite was true.

_Oh, stop it! Come on, Doctor, you're better than this! Stop staring at River. Turn around and think! _

Although he subconsciously pleaded with himself to take a productive course of action, he found that he was currently gazing even more intently at the breathtaking woman standing before him.

The astonishing sight of the impossibly remarkable and equally terrifying River Song left the Almost Doctor completely defenseless, and served to temporarily blind him from recognizing the inevitable facts.

By that time, the man in the bow tie had been forced to squint, his eyes narrowing significantly, as the stunning luminescence that radiated from River's flashlight bombarded his malleable face.

As if growing opposed to the mounting tension between them, the raggedy man thoughtlessly mustered up his typical courageous façade and acted on his sole instinct—an irrational decision that he would surely come to regret.

"So much for a warm welcome, then, eh, River?" The impulsive man nearly scoffed, while simultaneously preparing himself for her usual defensive tactics.

One hasty glance at her downtrodden expression and unmoving lips dashed his pretentious expectations instantly.

Shifting his body slightly, so as to remove himself from direct range of the beam, the Doctor focused his soulful blue eyes upon the woman's sullen facial features.

Her glossy eyes were swelling with an uncanny combination of sorrow, confusion, disbelief and rage.

The curly haired woman trembled at the sight of her beloved husband, her weathered hand wavering beside her thigh.

_What is it? What have I done this time…or what rather has _he_ done?_

For once in his miserable life, the Doctor surprisingly found himself steadfastly longing for the River Song he always pretended to avoid—the mad woman with the wild curls and flirtatious advances—the woman who reduced him to nothing more than a love sick child—the only person in the entire vastness of time and space with whom he would one day confide his most dreaded secret.

Where was _that_ River? What sort of emotional trauma could he possibly have inflicted upon her to cause her to stand in such a deplorable state?

His hearts twisted in agony as he watched her own internal struggle surface in those watery blue eyes.

Furrowing her brow slightly, the curly haired woman was rendered paralyzed, her mouth twitching a bit, but incapable of fumbling even a single word.

"River, it's alright. I'm here. It's me. It's the Doctor." The man in the bow tie stated the obvious, his repetitive speech apparently beginning to seep in, based on the subtle tint of hopefulness in her expression.

"No...I-It c-can't be. It's i-impossible. You're not the Doctor. My mind's simply playing tricks on me. I…I must be going mad…"

At that point, the enigmatic River Song began to cautiously withdraw, her tight leather boots scraping the rough surfaces of the trodden soil.

Even as she continued to veer backwards, her glistening eyes seemed to betray her. No matter how hard she attempted to look away, her vain efforts were useless.

_River, River…what have I done? Can't you see that it's really me?_

Turmoil wreaked havoc on the Doctor's body as he watched River's eyes continue to stare straight into his broken soul, still lacking any measure of comprehension.

Carefully welding her delicate fingers in his sturdy hand, the man in the bow tie pressed them softly to his fiery cheek.

"Trust me, River. Just for a second. It's never been more important." His saddened blue eyes searched her face, silently pleading for one simple favor.

Suddenly the woman's crystal irises widened, tiny droplets beginning to cascade down her cheeks.

"D-Doctor? But how…"

A startling noise reverberated through the shaded wood, causing the raggedy man to jolt sharply, his fingers falling to his sonic.

"I'm sorry, River, but there's no time to explain." The bumbling Doctor grasped her wavering hand tightly in his, before the rebellious passions in River Song were finally aroused, catching the man off-guard.

* * *

><p>Hastily pinning the raggedy man to the ground, the feisty curly haired woman tightly shackled his wrists.<p>

"You're not going anywhere, Sweetie!" River barked, her downcast eyes beginning to burn with rage.

"Why do you always have …Oh, never mind that. I don't get it. One moment you're…you know…and now you're this! Come on, River, be reasonable! I need to find out what _that_ was! Please! Un-cuff me, now!" The restless man struggled desperately, though not yielding his maximum strength.

"No!" She yelped, her voice sternly chastising him.

"River, you don't understand! Whatever that was, it could be dangerous. I have to stop it!"

"It wasn't anything. Probably just someone going for an evening walk." Truth be told, River honestly was a bit alarmed by the sound, herself, but the horrendous emotions that ravaged her heart suppressed any doubts, and directed her mind to a matter of far greater importance.

Somehow even her uncertain words seemed to momentarily silence the boisterous Doctor.

Glancing down at his irritated and bewildered expression, River Song mentally reminded herself that this operation was quite necessary.

For all intents and purposes, this man certainly appeared to be her Doctor, but that fact alone left her taunted by a sea of tantalizing questions.

"Doctor, how can you be here?" River inquired, her voice softening a little as the overwhelming anger gradually departed her body.

"What do you mean, 'how can I be here?' How do you think? I used the TARDIS…" The quiver in the Doctor's tone revealed his deceit.

"Don't be ridiculous! That's impossible and you know it!" the curly haired woman stuttered, her voice becoming largely unstable by the second.

It was dauntingly obvious to River whenever the Doctor was blatantly lying, but the confusion that had now seeped into his face was an unsolvable mystery.

"See…River, that's what I don't understand. You were incredibly shocked when you first realized who I was and your behavior following that revelation entails that you're also very cross with me for some reason. Not to mention the readings on the sonic were off the scale—"

The man's forehead was contorted into tiny folds as he inveighed his apparent distress.

Hearing the Doctor recapitulate her recent actions brought River closer to reality, her mind at last beginning to formulate a decisive conclusion.

"Sweetie, where are we?"

Her question was received by a blank stare.

"That's the point, River! I don't even know where we are! I suppose it's Earth, but I could be wrong."

"No, that's not what I meant! Let me clarify, _when_ are we? As in, when was the last time you saw me?" The woman spoke gently now, her deep blue eyes peering directly into those of her husband.

"America," the Doctor rasped.

It was ironic that one simple, three-syllabled word could initiate such a wave of torment and uncertainty.

_If he's telling the truth, then this is early days for him. _Too_ early. He doesn't even know who I am. It makes no sense. The Doctor cannot be here with me. Not only is it impossible, it's dangerous. Time cannot be rewritten…not this time._

"River, what is this place?" It was a genuine question, and for that reason it severed River's battered heart.

"Don't you know?" Empathy was certainly not her strong suit, but in that moment, River seemed to possess it in an overwhelming measure.

"No! I already told you—"

Placing her pointer finger upon her lips, the curly haired woman instructed the Doctor to remain silent.

As much as she dreaded revealing the truth, she decided that there was no other reasonable option.

Unlocking the metallic handcuffs, River was not surprised to see the Doctor remain in position, despite the fact that she had just given him the liberty to move freely.

She carefully positioned her slender hands on his tense shoulders, and mustered up her lingering strength, her breath lacing his ear as she began to whisper.

"Close your eyes, Sweetie. Focus completely on my instructions. Turn your attention to the ground. Think of nothing but the movement of the grass beneath your feet."

With that the Doctor's eyelids welded shut, his inventive mind progressing into a state of deep concentration.

For the next few seconds, River could hear nothing but the rapid beating of his hearts, along with her own.

_It's only a matter of time now before he realizes…_

"Nothing. I can't feel anything. But, that's…that's impossible. This can't be Earth. This planet isn't moving at all. No rotation or revolution, and yet here we are…in the middle of a forest…still breathing…" His gaze slowly shifted back to the curly haired woman, who appeared to have grown emotionally unstable once again.

"It's rather ironic, isn't it? Ever since the day I met you, and every time after that, you've always known that I'd come here. To the…"

"…Library. Of course. I-I'm sorry, River, I don't know what to say…" The Doctor's deduction was heartbreaking for them both and the words barely escaped his mouth.

Standing there completely unmoving, the Last of the Time Lords slumped over, as if an enormous weight had been forcefully pressed upon his body, threatening to crush every ounce of life that remained.

Even in the pitch blackness, River could feel the color draining from her face, as miserable tears slipped down her pale cheek.

_Stop it! Crying isn't going to solve anything. Just tell him. Tell him the truth. No matter how much it hurts. _

As she began to part her parched lips, her throat became grossly constricted, and for a short period of time she was incapable of uttering a sound.

"Please, Doctor, you have to get out of here. You're not meant to be here. My end has come, but yours is only beginning, there's nothing you can do to change that. I love you so much, more than you could possibly understand, but I have to move on, and so will you one day. I'm sorry my love…" The disgruntled woman choked on her own words, and cringed as a familiar sensation of pain and lonesomeness gripped her limbs.

There it was again, that horrid, yet inevitable concept of moving on. She could pretend to do so a million times, but she had to accept the fact that no matter how hard she tried, she could never follow through.

In truth, her indescribable love and affection for that impossible man was eternal. Perhaps that was precisely why she found it _so_ difficult to let go.

* * *

><p>Having to watch River Song cry was agonizing enough, but the realization of what pain he had inflicted upon her was infinitely more unbearable.<p>

Worst of all, River truly believed that the situation was hopeless, and the Doctor honestly couldn't blame her. There was a large chance that she was correct in this belief.

Although he had once believed that he had lovingly delivered her from the clutches of death, he was not so certain of this, now.

All those years ago, when a daft old man in a pinstriped suit had saved the remaining consciousness of a woman he barely knew to the CAL computer mainframe, he had returned triumphant, priding himself with the vain notion that "everybody lives."

He couldn't have been more wrong.

This wasn't a way for anyone to live, let alone for the woman he was beginning to fall hopelessly in love with.

He was forcing her to adapt_ his_ ways, to give up loved ones and dear friends, and move on, never once bearing to look back on the frightening past.

Ever since he had set out in his magic blue box to explore the stars, the Doctor had lost everyone he had ever loved. It had become a dastardly way of life, the inevitable fate of his companions always looming in the back of his mind.

Would it ever end? Would the agony ever cease?

He knew the answer of course, all too well.

But if the Doctor believed in one thing, it was hope. It was forever nestling in the bottom of his hearts, willing him to endure every passing day.

_Yes. Hope, there's always hope, no matter what. Even for the Doctor. Even for the Almost Doctor._

As his soulful blue eyes now drifted across the woman's somber face, the man in the bow tie suddenly felt compelled to act.

A surge of emotions burst through his hearts as he pulled the unsuspecting River Song against his body, his lips smothering hers passionately.

He half-expected her to withdraw, but instead she welcomed the embrace, kissing him with an uncanny sense of familiarity.

It was slightly less awkward than his first kiss had been, but nonetheless he found himself scarcely unable to think, just as he had the last time.

Slowly drawing back, River sighed, her eyes lowering to the ground.

The Doctor spoke quietly.

"River…I…"

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You must go now Sweetie. Otherwise, I fear our timelines are in jeopardy. It could very well rip a whole in the universe. Besides, you'll see me again. You've still got a lot to look forward to." Her voice was quivering all the way, and she seemed completely convinced that such consequences would ensue.

_But I can't leave. I don't even know how I got here; let alone how to get out. Besides, I don't want to go. I can't leave her. Then again, maybe it's best. Besides, I don't have a clue who she is. I'm not even the true Doctor, the proper Doctor. The man she loves. I'm just a duplicate, a copy; I can only wonder what would happen if she knew the truth. _

Even as a treacherous sea of ominous doubts tainted his lonely soul, the Almost Doctor felt obligated to inform River about his unfortunate predicament.

"Actually, River, I'm afraid I can't leave. I'm sort of stuck here." The statement was honest and spoken a bit childishly, but for the first time in a while, a small grin crinkled across the man's face, as he folded the woman's hand in his.

Although the beautiful woman with the wild curls continued to remain somewhat apprehensive and fearful, she took the only course of action available—she trusted _her_ Doctor.

Regardless of their outward confessions and careless excuses, the reality of the situation was that the traveler and the archaeologist desperately needed each other more than either was willing to admit or even comprehend.

Little did they know that the ultimate danger had only just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Believe me, there's a lot more of this story to come. I may even update really soon depending on the feedback I receive. Remember that reviews would be lovely! If you enjoyed this story, feel free to check out some of my others on my profile page.<strong>

**Have a great day!**


	3. Bewilderment

**Author's Note:This is my longest chapter yet. A lot of important events occur, so pay attention, and don't get confused. I hope you enjoy it. Remember that reviews are always appreciated:)**

* * *

><p>Wandering amidst a sea of looming darkness, the curly haired woman trembled slightly, her slender hand wavering, causing the man beside her to grow perplexed.<p>

"River, are you alright?" The man in the bow tie inquired, despite being fairly certain of the answer.

For a moment, River Song continued to walk in silence, her secretly tearful eyes drawn to the ground.

"Yes. I'm fine Sweetie. Just a bit…tired, I suppose, yes, that's it. I mean it is sort of the middle of the night," she managed to concoct an explanation, attempting to conceal the truth.

_I'm not just tired. Yes, it would be nice to sleep…to forget it all for just a few hours, but I know it will never happen. It's all so…overwhelming. I need to think this through. Something about it all is terribly wrong._

She could tell by the way that the sorrowful man gazed upon her sullen face that he was not satisfied by her trifling words.

Nevertheless, the Almost Doctor tucked her quivering hand more tightly in his own, as if sensing her intrinsic desires.

"Okay, yes, right…I suppose that we can go back to, well, wherever it is you…um…sleep." Scratching his cheek awkwardly, the raggedy man appeared a bit uncomfortable and uncertain.

"This way," River directed, her shivering finger pointing toward the gigantic mansion-like structure that crept up along the horizon.

"Of course, yeah…" the Doctor mumbled beneath his breath, more than likely wondering why he had not seemed to recognize it beforehand.

As the potential couple ventured on in the direction of River's housing area, an eerie quietness fell between them.

Along the way, the curly haired woman silently pondered the logistics of the situation, which, in reality, befuddled her.

_What did we hear in the woods? I doubt seriously that someone was taking a midnight stroll, now that I really think about it. Oh well, all the more reason to get inside as quickly as possible._

At this, River welded her hand around the metallic doorknob, hastily turning it, before entering the building, the Doctor within close proximity.

"My bedroom is just this way," the woman commented, her remark causing the man to become a bit flustered.

Perhaps the old, flirtatious River was still alive, after all.

Veering nearer to that familiar TARDIS blue door, the archaeologist suddenly halted, her mind immediately recalling an important fact.

Beside the entrance to her chambers, another door of a similar blue shade had recently appeared.

"Sweetie, that's my room over there and this here will be your room," the woman internally battled against her own desires as his wife, but suppressed them by allowing the voice of reason to echo through her soul.

"TARDIS blue…But how?" The raggedy man's forehead contorted into tiny folds, revealing his apparent confusion.

"This place is a virtual world. The rooms are psychologically tuned to a person's thoughts and needs. Before, time did not progress here in an ordinary fashion, but now, the process is relatively normal. You fixed everything, remember?"

Cringing, River was disturbed by the image of a certain man in a pinstriped suit, which has recently entered her mind.

Not only was she haunted by the recent past, but her head was beginning to throb. She could only hope that the Doctor was oblivious to this fact.

"How could I forget?" The man in the bow tie inveighed his thoughts aloud.

In the moments that followed, River watched slightly amusedly as the Doctor's eyes remained locked onto her, his hand thumping nervously at his thigh.

"Well, then, Doctor, are you just going to stand here all night and stare at me?" Breaking the tension, the curly haired woman reminded the raggedy man of his current behavior.

"Yes…I mean…no…I mean…um…Goodnight, River," With that, the Doctor shuffled toward his room, not intent on making a greater fool of himself.

Tugging softly at his arm, River pulled him back, momentarily forgetting her previous doubts.

"Sweetie, aren't you forgetting something?" She cooed seductively, the flirtatious side of her temporarily resurrecting.

His cheeks were now smoldering crimson, and his soulful eyes refused to meet hers directly.

"No…I…I don't think so…I …" The Doctor's heartbeats escalated as River's eyebrows rose suggestively.

Pressing her lips against his, River was surprised to catch him off guard.

For a second, his daft fingers flailed about like those of a lovesick child, before finally settling in her thick curls.

Pulling back, the curly haired woman managed a tiny smile.

"Goodnight, Sweetie," River muttered as she proceeded to enter her room, leaving the blushing Doctor frozen in position.

"G-Goodnight, R-River," she heard the Doctor mumble, after she had carefully closed the door.

Seemingly overwhelmed by exhaustion, the curly haired woman collapsed onto her thick comforter.

Her acute senses were aware of a soft rustling sound that resounded from nearby, as another door closed in the adjacent room.

As wonderful as that kiss had felt, she couldn't help but feel a wave of sorrow and immediate regret.

Carefully removing her clothes, the curly haired woman dressed herself in a long nightgown.

Sighing, River relinquished her TARDIS blue diary from her bedside table, her unstable fingers hastily fumbling over musty paper pages, graced with two differing sets of cursive handwriting.

She skimmed over it all, but never stopped to read it closely, instead flipping to the end of the battered book.

Tracing her final entry, River cautiously folded the page, fully expecting her hand to reach the hard backing of the diary.

Her heart lurched from within her chest as her eyes scanned a newly added section, filled with creamy white sheets.

"What? No, that can't be…" The bewildered woman gasped in disbelief.

Without giving it a second thought, River scanned her diary again, to check for missing entries, only to discover that they were all present.

"It doesn't make any sort of sense, it was completely filled…I could have sworn…but now there are blank pages, though the rest of it remains the same."

Snapping the diary shut, the Doctor's wife trembled as she ventured toward the small vanity in the corner.

Before she had the chance to complete her task, she suddenly propped the book on the surface of the dresser, her inquisitive eyes meeting the reflective surfaces of two tiny picture frames.

A million conflicting thoughts circulated through her head as she bent down to touch the treasured photographs, fearing that familiar figures captured in them had disappeared.

_"Time can be rewritten."_

The vain words flooded her mind unrelentingly, taunting her very existence.

Once, a long time ago, a terrified woman had used that exact phrase as a justification for her desperate actions, but now, that same woman dreaded its potential ramifications.

Locking her eyes onto the faces in the first picture, River released a sigh of relief, as she recognized the familiar faces of a certain red haired girl, along with her sandy haired husband, a raggedy man in a bow tie, and a beaming curly haired woman.

It was a stolen memory of what formally was—one happy occasion a while back with her parents and husband.

"This bit obviously hasn't been rewritten, but what about…"

River grasped the other photo and dreaded the outcome.

Fortunately, in the photograph, a joyful Doctor and his pale wife continued to gaze in awe at a tiny bundle, wrapped in ghastly white sheets.

Although it had occurred many years before, River could still recall the indescribable sense of satisfaction and love that she had felt on that day.

As the droplets poured down wet cheeks, the saddened woman opened a wooden drawer, and carefully placed both the pictures and the diary beneath a folded blanket.

It hurt too much. She couldn't bear to have them in plain sight. Besides, there was no way she was going to let this young Doctor see a glimpse of the future; he had done enough already.

River supposed that she should have been relieved that everything was as it properly should be, but she wasn't. It was as simple as that.

How could she feel any manner of relief knowing that her unknowing husband was resting in the next room over, unwittingly bringing about a potential crisis likely devastating to both of their timelines? Her past appeared to be secure for the time being, but what of the blank diary pages?

_What does it mean? What does any of this mean?_

Diving into bed, River practically sank beneath her threaded blanket.

She welded her eyes shut as tightly as she could, longing ever so much to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

_What do I do? What would _he_ do? _My_ Doctor…_my_ husband._

Her convoluted thoughts turned to the image of a young brunette.

The girl who held that entire world together.

Charlotte Abigail Lux.

CAL.

She was most definitely the key to solving this mess.

Although River's heart yearned desperately for her beloved Doctor to stay, she knew that she had to find a way of getting him out, and only CAL could accomplish such a feat.

Could she really go through with it? Could she bear to lose the man she loved all over again?

She could tell herself a hundred times that it was what had to be done, but she could never suppress the intimate desires of her heart.

Now, as the woman buried her face in the soft folds of her pillow, she mustered up her hidden strength, in a vain attempt to fall asleep.

Smothering her body with a thick blanket, River could not help but recognize another terrifying premonition that had been nestling at the back of her mind.

There was something very odd about this Doctor. He appeared to be the past embodiment of the man she loved so desperately, nearly every thought or mannerism gave evidence of that. Those visible features revealed only a fraction of the truth.

It was his eyes that told the saddest tale—those depthless pools of blue that blazed with an intense mixture of fear and uneasiness. She had detected such emotions in_ her_ Doctor, but never to such a full extent.

_I could help him. He _needs_ me. But I can't…I just can't…_

River's tears damped the pillow, as doubts pounded through her mind.

Numbness-that was all she wanted. She wished it would wash over her broken body like a flood.

Perhaps she would soon eventually succumb to the tantalizing allure of a long awaited slumber.

Time passed on at an agonizing pace, and River Song continued to rely on the hope that this agony would temporarily be suppressed.

Surely she would be able to get _some_ sleep.

Unfortunately, going by her tearful eyes, her heart had an alternate agenda.

* * *

><p>On the opposite side of that creamy white wall, a perplexed man paced worriedly across his newly discovered room. It was much akin to the one that he occasionally had used on the TARDIS, but for the most part, he didn't seem to notice.<p>

One hand tapped rhythmically at his trouser pocket, while the other tugged at his unruly brown hair.

As much as he would have liked to deduce the nature of the situation and ascertain the source of the sound he had heard in the forest, his blasted thoughts were all on River Song.

She was the only person that his mind seemed capable of dwelling on.

Twisting his fingers through his shabby frock, the Almost Doctor felt his hearts beat at an astronomical rate.

He could still feel the remnants of her lipstick lingering on his lips, leaving him with an irrevocable sense of restlessness and bewilderment.

Recalling the passionate fire that had stirred within his hearts at that time and in their forest encounter, the man in the bow tie blushed, his cheeks seeping with color.

Strange feelings were beginning to cloud his judgment, such as those that he had not experienced for a very long time.

Was he_ really_ falling in love with River Song? He had absolutely no idea who she was, and for all he knew, she could very well be the woman who murdered him.

It made no sort of sense. How could this be happening to him, of all people?

He had never intended to come here. To the Library. He had expected that one heroic act would have ended his useless life, once and for all, so why was he still breathing?

As much as he desired to develop his relationship with River Song, he knew that he would be stealing her away from the man she truly loved. The original Doctor. The proper Doctor. The man he would never be.

Though he would have loved to pretend that those passionate kisses and those blazing eyes exhibited her love for him, the Almost Doctor had to face the agonizing stench of reality.

It would never be intended for him. None of it. It was all for the Oncoming Storm, the man of legend, not some worthless doppelganger.

Would he ever muster up the courage to admit the truth?

The Doctor's shrouded musings were shortened as his attention focused on a quiet whimpering sound.

His ultrasensitive Time Lord abilities had allowed him to detect the soft weeping that originated from the chamber adjacent to his.

_River._

Just the thought of that name struck a blow at his hearts, and the realization of her tears was like a gut wrenching stab of pain.

It was his fault. It had to have been. Why else would she be so upset?

_Gosh, I'm rubbish when it comes to women crying. Last time something like this happened I went off, whisked away someplace, and built my sonic screwdriver. I think it's best that I don't repeat that mistake…not that I don't love my sonic…oh, never mind that. I don't even know what I should do. She probably wants to be left alone anyway…_

Though he was fairly certain of that last bit, the Doctor found himself intrinsically motioning toward the door.

Making his way out of his chambers, the man in the bow tie prepared to knock on the looming TARDIS blue door.

A sudden cry coming from further down the corridor pierced the Doctor's sensitive ears, causing him to lurch in alarm.

His throat was beginning to dry, and he nearly called for River, when suddenly she bolted out of the door.

The Doctor gulped, seeing as she was in her nightgown.

He momentarily glimpsed the purple circles under her bleary eyes, but she was moving in haste, so the image was fleeting.

"River…I…"

"Come on Doctor, there's no time for this! The children almost never cry. We've got to find out what's troubling them." She was so determined, and, strangely enough, fiercely protective.

The Doctor scarcely had time to catch his breath as River began to scamper down the hall.

"Coming?" Her choked voice echoed back to the paralyzed man in question.

"Yes, right, okay—" the man muttered sheepishly before trailing behind in close pursuit.

When the pair reached the source of the noise, they halted.

Although she appeared to be rather apprehensive, River was able to open the door in a very quiet and nonthreatening way, much to the Doctor's further astonishment.

"It's alright, children, I'm here." Rushing towards them, the curly haired woman knelt down on her knees, despite the aches and pains surfacing in her own body.

Stroking one frightened little girl gently, River attempted to assuage her raging fears, along with those of the others, some of which appeared to be identical to that child.

"I've got you now. There's nothing to be afraid of." Her voice was so melodic and soothing that the man in the bow tie devised a rather alarming question.

Only a mother would be capable of exhibiting such qualities.

Had River ever been a mother?

"Riv—"

"W-Who's that?" The boys and girls inquired in unison, their tiny eyes fixated on the raggedy man.

"That's my…friend. The Doctor. The man I've been telling you about. He's very nice. He's here to help." The woman's heartfelt remarks caused the man to blush.

"Yes, here to help, that's me!" He spoke naturally, wanting to assure those precious children of his intentions.

"Now tell me, why were you all crying? Did you all have a nightmare?" River continued the conversation.

"N-no. M-Melody, w-we heard a scary sound in the forest." Each child began to shutter at the memory.

_Melody? Who's Melody? Are they addressing _River_?_

"What sort of sound? Have you ever heard it before?" The Doctor spoke up, his ordinarily curious nature beginning to revive.

"No, I don't think so, Mr. Doctor. It was very loud and strange."

_Loud and Strange…from a child's perspective perhaps, but what did they really hear?_

"Well, there's no need to worry, children. It was probably just your imagination. Sometimes dreams seem real, but they aren't. Now, go back to sleep." Carefully planting a small kiss on each child's forehead, River Song soothed their fears, and ushered them back to their slumber, before exiting out of the room very calmly.

Following River's lead, the Almost Doctor tried his best to remain silent and breathe normally.

As soon as the two time travelers had made it out into the hallway, the man in the bow tie decided to ask the questions that had begun to plague his mind.

"River, I don't think they were dreaming. They can't be. But why didn't we hear the sound? And why did they call you, 'Melody'?" The Doctor whispered, desperately wanting to attain some answers.

"Now is not the greatest time, Sweetie!" She gasped, motioning toward the familiar archaeologists who had obviously been awakened by the commotion.

"Oh, hello!" The man in the bow tie smiled brightly, in a vain attempt to deter their confusion.

"Professor Song, who is this man?" Miss Evangelista rasped worriedly, her words apparently echoing the thoughts of the others.

"This is the Doctor." Speaking very firmly, River communicated the truth.

Her remark was received by several blank stares.

"That's not the Doctor. He doesn't look like that. Besides, why would he be here?" Clever Anita wondered.

"Well, um, funny story there, Anita, wasn't it? See, I sort of do this thing where I…um…change my face—"

That was the simple way of putting it, of course, and it seemed to puzzle River's friends.

Suddenly, a very paranoid and concerned man strutted toward the huddled mass of people.

"Please, can you help me?"

"What's happened?" River and the Doctor asked simultaneously, attempting to ignore the other situation currently at hand.

"I-It's my daughter, CAL, she's unwell…please; I need someone to come quickly." The child's virtual father gasped, his eyes searching the faces of everyone in the group.

"We're on our way, just lead us to her room," The curly haired woman stated, motioning for the raggedy man to follow.

_This can't be good. The safety of this whole Library depends on her…after all; it was built for _her _enjoyment._

Hustling closely behind, the man in the bow tie worriedly fumbled his sonic out of his pocket.

In only a short time, the three had reached their destination, with possible others on their way.

When they arrived, the Doctor watched in horror as the petite brunette lay crumpled upon the floor, rocking back and forth slightly, her small hands plugging her ears.

"It hurts! It hurts! Please, somebody help me!" Her helpless cries melted the Doctor's hearts.

"How long has she been like this?" River inquired gently of the girl's father.

"It started about two or three hours ago. She was completely fine, sleeping and all, and then she started acting like this. I thought she would have stopped by now, but she hasn't, it's only gotten worse."

_Three hours, but that's about how long it's been since I found myself here…_

Without any notification, CAL ceased moving, her terror invoked eyes glued straight the Doctor's face.

For a moment, she just stared quietly, obviously mesmerized by the sight.

"CAL…this is the Doctor…" River tried to clarify, though the Doctor could detect uncertainty in her voice.

"No, no, he's not! He's not the Doctor. But he's so alone…so terribly sad…so confused. I felt his pain…when came here… but he doesn't even understand. Why is he _so_ sad?_ So_ afraid? It hurts! And what else…what has he brought into my Library?"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: So, I suppose it's only a matter of time before River discovers the truth. If you enjoyed this chapterstory, I would love feedback. Remember that reviews would be lovely! Also, feel free to check out some of my others on my profile page.**

**Have a great Easter Monday!**


	4. Confession

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Finally. I've been working on it all day. It was fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it. Please remeber that I would greatly appreciate reviews:)**

* * *

><p>The curly haired woman shakily grasped the hand of the pale little girl.<p>

Reacting solely on instinct, River quietly stroked CAL's hand, in a desperate attempt to quell her raging fears.

"It's alright, sweetie, you've got to calm down, we'll fix this, you know, the Doctor and I," she could not hide the tremor in her voice.

In reality, River Song had scarcely even a fraction of an idea of what to do next.

Without thinking, her soulful blue eyes darted to the raggedy man's face, silently pleading.

His pale eyes refused to meet hers directly; nevertheless, she could see a brief flicker of terror surfacing.

At first she failed to recognize the fact that her body was trembling ravenously, but when she finally did realize this truth, it only served to reveal the doubts blazing at the bottom her heart.

_What did CAL mean? About the Doctor? He does look awfully afraid. What is he hiding from me? _

The girl's whimpering turned River's attention back to the current situation at hand.

"No. Stop it! Why does it hurt? Why does _he _hurt so much?" CAL's frantic speech was no doubt directed to the apprehensive man in the bow tie.

Attempting to ignore the confusion stirring from deep within her own heart, the curly haired woman once again focused on calming the terrified child.

"I told you. You're going to be alright. I'm here. The Doctor's here. You wouldn't recognize him because he…um…changed his face. It's still him, though…" her voice trailed off, and she couldn't help but consider how uncertain she had just sounded.

Of course this was the Doctor, who else could it be?

"No, he's not. He's different. It's not his face…something much, much deeper…and I can see it…I can see inside…his soul…so, so broken…please, no more. Why does it hurt? What is he doing here?" The child's worried cries echoed throughout the somber room, secretly severing the remnants of River's heart.

Considering that this little girl held the fate of that entire world on her shoulders, the woman felt it best to heed her words.

As much as she wanted to dismiss CAL's screams as the ridiculous ramblings of a frightened child, the burning fear in the Doctor's eyes eerily confirmed what she so desperately wished was falsehood.

"Doctor, why does she keep saying that? What does she mean? I need an explanation, please…" River released a weak, muffled sound, and her heart twisted at the sight of the Doctor's sullen features.

"I…"

It barely escaped his quivering lips.

"What has he done? What has he brought into my Library?" CAL continued to repeat her earlier remarks, though her childlike voice was etched with an even greater sense of confusion.

Not wanting to glimpse the Doctor's face again, River instead carefully stroked the girl's damp hair in a motherly fashion.

Fearing for CAL's health, the woman intrinsically sought to give her relief.

"What do you usually do when she gets scared like this?" The question was aimed at CAL's virtual father.

"I dunno…she…she has nightmares sometimes…and I…I…"

"And you _what_?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"I…I…well…sometimes…I sing to her…"

Without stopping to inquire any further, River cautiously welded CAL close to her rapidly beating heart, her slender arms wrapping around her shivering body in a gesture of comfort.

Forcing her pale lips to open, the curly haired woman softly uttered a sweet tune.

It was a lovely lullaby, one that she had sang so long ago.

A tiny droplet trickled down her cheek as she felt CAL relax in her arms, for the girl was finally ready to submit to the aching fatigue that was steadily pouring into her tiny body.

The beautiful cadence rippled through the room, pouring from the very depths of River's battered soul.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure what was more shocking, the fact that River had the most gorgeous voice he had ever heard, or the stunning realization of the words that cascaded from her lips.<p>

It was a wonder that he could even recognize the quiet syllables given the loudness of his hearts.

For a mere second, he supposed he must have been dreaming, as his rational mind could scarcely believe his own perceptive ears.

River was certainly not singing a simple refrain from earth, and he was sure that even the others were aware of this.

But the harder the Doctor listened, the more he understood the ancient beauty of the language in which she sang.

Old High Gallefrieyan. The lost language of the Time Lords.

Wiping the growing wetness under his eyes, the Almost Doctor was deeply moved.

His clouded eyes grazed the woman who sat gently rocking a little girl in her arms, and he couldn't help but stand in complete shock.

Competing emotions swelled in his body like a deadly storm, and he vainly tried to make sense of it all.

The harshness of his breaths and the slightly alarming look on the girl's face reminded him of the gradual anxiety that currently wreaked havoc in his hearts.

It was only a matter of time before he would be forced to admit the agonizing truth, and he inwardly cringed at the prospect.

Directing his waning attention back towards the shapes of River and CAL, the Almost Doctor watched as the troubled child suddenly drifted off to sleep, an unsettling expression etched across her tiny features.

"Hush, now, sweetie. Go to sleep." River tenderly whispered to the little girl, who had since ceased her piercing screams.

Glancing up at the CAL's distressed father, the astounding woman spoke again.

"Everything is alright, now. She's sleeping, at least for the time being. But there's no telling how long it will last. After all, she was _extremely_ frightened. If you need me again, don't hesitate to find me, I'll be just down the hall."

River Song carefully handed the resting girl to her father, who then proceeded to another room in the back.

With that, she quietly trotted out of the apartment, ushering for the others to follow her.

"W-Where are you going?" The Doctor managed to mutter sheepishly, though he already had an idea of what her answer would be.

Continuing down the hallway, River seemed content on ignoring his inquiry.

The other archaeologists followed closely behind, speaking in low, befuddled voices.

"Who is that man, _really_? Professor Song seems to believe he's the Doctor, but I'm not so sure…" Miss Evangelista began.

"Yeah, and that little girl seemed awfully afraid of him. He didn't even offer any help to Professor Song, he just _stood _there. That didn't seem very much like the Doctor to me…" Anita continued, her words cutting straight into the Doctor's soul.

"You do know I'm right here, yeah?" The man in the bow tie stared at the two women sorrowfully.

At that point, River briefly turned her head, making it obvious that she had heard the conversation as well.

He momentarily caught her gaze, troubled by the mixture of pity and misunderstanding that he recognized in it.

The worst part about it was that he was starting to believe that her doubts were indeed well-founded.

Even if he wasn't the proper Doctor, he could have at least made an effort to assist her, though he had to admit that the way she handled the situation on her own was pretty impressive.

If anyone deserved the complete truth, surely it was River Song, but it seemed it was definitely not the time to reveal it.

Shakily, the Almost Doctor managed to glance back up, then realizing that the curly haired woman had reached the TARDIS blue door adjacent to his own.

Before opening it, she suddenly caught his gaze and spoke.

"Well, it looks like it's nearly morning. I'd better get dressed. But don't worry, I'll be out shortly. Then we can…talk." She sounded so utterly desponded as she relayed her thoughts, and the Doctor wanted nothing more than to entangle his fingers in his, but the voice of reason suppressed that urge.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you in a bit."

River nodded, and then shifted her attention down to the doorknob.

She entered her room, and had nearly closed the door, until an important thought occurred to her.

"Oh, and by the way, Sweetie, I would appreciate if you didn't stand around at my door sulking for the next fifteen minutes. I do know how you get when you're emotional."

For a moment the Doctor glimpsed a flicker of playful humor in her eyes, though it soon dissipated as she entered the chamber.

_She's right, of course. I can't just stand here. I have to do something. Otherwise, what is the point of me?_

The image of a tearful red head unwittingly surfaced in his mind.

Amy Pond. She had once said something very similar to him. Well, it hadn't actually been _him_, it had been the proper Doctor—River's Doctor, but nevertheless, he could remember it.

He compared that stinging feeling of worthlessness in his hearts to what he had been overcome with in that horrifying moment, and he decided that they were one and the same.

Maybe he wasn't really so different from the original Doctor after all.

Stiffening slightly, the Almost Doctor recalled the pain in the Doctor's eyes at that time of his supposed death.

The only reason he even existed was for _Amy's_ sake.

_And I would do it all over again if I had to. I can only wonder what's happening to her right now. The baby and Amy and Rory and the Doctor…_

He was shocked that he had temporarily forgotten about them.

_She's got her Doctor. I can't do anything to help her. It's out of my power. But, I'm here, in the Library, now, and River _needs_ me. They all need me. I've got to find out what's really going on, no matter the cost._

Straightening his bow tie, the dapper man suddenly regained a minor degree of confidence.

The Almost Doctor eyed the two women who were still quietly conversing from behind.

"Alright, now, Anita, Miss Evangelista, I presume you both heard CAL scream earlier, did you hear anything else?"

Their eyes widened in surprise at his question, and it took a moment for them to gather their thoughts.

"No, I don't recall…" Miss Evangelista started.

"What about you, Anita, surely you must have heard _something."_ The man in the bow tie pressured.

"Sorry…um…sir…Doctor, I mean, I might have had I bad dream or something, but I don't really remember." The brown skinned girl genuinely seemed apologetic.

"Oh, well. It was worth a try." Sighing, the Doctor's hands traced the inside of his pocket, before stroking the outline of his beloved sonic.

_Hey, at least I have this old thing. Good old sonic screwdriver. Of course! I can check again for strange readings. CAL said I brought something here with me. I better find out exactly who or what it is._

As this realization pulsated through his mind, he began to stride towards the exit.

"Wait, where are you going?" Anita asked as her forehead shriveled.

"Outside. Hopefully to get some answers. For all of our sakes."

With that, the Doctor triumphantly veered towards the door, secretly dreading to discover the harsh stench of reality.

* * *

><p>Grudgingly rummaging through her closet, the curly haired woman finally decided on a sufficient outfit.<p>

If she was going to be perfectly honest with herself, she had to admit that it really should not have taken this long for her to get dressed.

Unfortunately, her curious nature had gotten the best of her, and she had found herself ease dropping on the Doctor's conversation.

She knew that he was currently heading outside in order to get something accomplished. After all, he wasn't one who could sit around doing nothing for very long.

_But he's not _really _the Doctor. _

River reminded herself of the apparent truth.

Removing her pale nightgown from her fatigued body, the Doctor's wife discarded it on the floor, before clothing herself with a TARDIS blue dress. It wasn't formal or anything, she hadn't actually given much thought to it, truthfully.

In addition to her typical garb, she wrapped a familiar belt around her waist, tucking a silver gun at her hip.

Whatever threat was out there, she knew with great certainty that the man in the bow tie needed her help, even if he wasn't truly the man she knew and loved so indescribably.

_If he's not the Doctor, then who is he? It's obvious he has feelings for me, but there's something about him that just isn't right. CAL said he was hurt and broken, but why? He didn't seem to have the slightest idea as to how he got here, either. He said that he'd last seen me in America, but that means he'd still be traveling with my parents…_

Shuddering, River came to grips with an alarming fact.

If this man was who he claimed to be, then where were her parents?

_And what of our diary…why were there blank pages? What can that mean? If he isn't the Doctor, then that can't happen, could it?_

Trying to make sense of everything, River relinquished her tattered diary from the drawer, her pale fingers immediately stroking the pages to check for inconsistencies.

"All in order, but…" She mumbled as she reached the newly created section of creamy white pages, her eyes still alight with confusion.

Refusing to ponder that revelation any longer, the curly haired woman quickly snapped the book shut, placing it back in its proper place.

She found herself gazing out the window, at the handsome man pacing about below.

His hands clutched his sonic as he scanned for possible threats, and even from a distance River could detect the determined expression on his face.

The sight caused her heart rate to escalate, despite her will to battle against such thoughts.

"That man. That impossible man. What has he done this time?" She muttered nostalgically, her cheeks flushing slightly.

Realizing that she was now completely dressed, River maneuvered away from the metallic window pane, and slowly proceeded to enter the brightened corridor beyond her chamber.

The TARDIS blue door closed softly behind her, and she ebbed her way toward the exterior of the building, deeply afraid of what she might discover.

_Everything's gone terribly wrong since he showed up, but is it really his fault? Even if he isn't the Doctor he obviously seems to think he is. _

River suddenly halted, her eyes following a strange noise coming from behind.

"Hello?" The question hung amid the silent air as the curly haired woman came to realize that she was on her own.

"That's rather odd…"

Shaking her head, River decided that it was likely only a figment of her imagination. Her entire body was on red alert, so naturally she would overreact to something that was probably nothing of significance.

Seeing that the door to the outside was within close proximity, River directed her thoughts to that, and made her way out into the beautiful sunrise.

Well, it wasn't a proper sunrise, of course, but having lived in places far more deplorable, she supposed it was something to be thankful for.

Her light irises danced across the rosy and crimson streaks of light, and she could not help but sigh in amazement.

After scanning the horizon, her eyes focused on the man who was currently pacing distractedly.

He was either purposely ignoring her, or else he genuinely had yet to realize her presence.

She assumed it to be the latter.

"Doctor?" River watched as his body jerked suddenly in surprise.

"Yes, Riv—" The Doctor's entire face reddened, his eyes trailing down her form fitting TARDIS blue dress.

His favorite color.

"Any luck?" Drawing closer to him, the curly haired woman recognized the torment in his expression.

"Huh? Oh, no, not really. The readings appear to be mostly the same as before, and I haven't heard anything odd. It doesn't make sense, what…CAL said. What could have made her so afraid? You didn't seem to notice, but I scanned her, too. When you…" He gulped, and she knew precisely why.

The lullaby had been in his native language, and that prospect was puzzling to the man. It had nearly moved him to tears.

Why? If this wasn't truly the Doctor, then why had her song had such a profound effect upon him?

"That's what I can't seem to understand. You look like the Doctor, act like him, and if I didn't know any better I'd say you really are him. But we both know that can't be true, don't we?" She looked directly at him, her heart burdened by her own deduction.

"I am him. I'm the Doctor, of course I'm the Doctor. Who else has a sonic screwdriver or thinks bow ties are cool? CAL was terrified, probably because she doesn't understand the first thing about regeneration. Believe me, River Song, I am most definitely the Doctor…" He declared coolly, but River could sense a hidden edginess to his voice.

"No, you're not."

"Why do you say that? What's caused you to change your mind?" The man in the bow tie stared her down, his light eyes narrowing.

"It's not just CAL. It's something I've just remembered. You said you last saw me at America, which means you'd still be with my p—" River immediately stopped, realizing she had just very nearly revealed a major spoiler.

"Your what?"

"Did I just say that? No, I meant…oh, what were their names again…Amy and Rory…Pond, was it?" She tried her best to feign the truth.

Her heart writhed at the sight of his face, as she felt his internal struggle, as if it were her own.

"I…"

"Lied. Yes. Rule one. If you're really the Doctor, then you'd be traveling with the Ponds, right now. I know that for a fact, so don't even try to deny it." Her bleary eyes searched his saddened features, and she wondered if she could muster the strength to ask the looming question that plagued her mind.

"Who are you?" River inquired for the first time in her entire life, and for once she was able to understand the position he'd been in so long ago.

"I could ask you the same thing."

He was frightened, and she knew the feeling all too well.

Lifting her hand, she slowly pressed it against his cheek, soaking in the warmth of his skin.

"Please, if you care about me at all, you'll tell me who you are…"

His cheeks flushed at the sensation of her touch.

"I…I am the Doctor…sort of…almost…" He folded his eyes shut, fearful of her response.

"What do you mean, _almost_?" She sympathetically pleaded.

"Well, I have the same personality, memories, tendencies, appearance, feelings—up to a point," He spoke softly, and River knew without a doubt that he was being completely truthful.

"What point?"

"Um…until…I was created, that is. Because I'm not the original. I'm a doppelganger. Made of the Flesh—fully programmable matter. He—Your Doctor—had to find out more about the flesh, so he ended up in a 22nd Century plant. Well, it actually looked more like a castle, but anyway… I wasn't supposed to be created; it all went wrong. There was a solar tsunami and that caused the gangers to come to life. It drove some of them insane, and the plant was about to explode. He wanted to save me, but he couldn't. He had to get Amy to safety. Because she's pregnant. She doesn't know it yet, but she hasn't really been here for a long time, even in America…her body was flesh…"

River winced at the pain in his eyes as he relayed the truth. She knew what had happened to her mother, though she couldn't imagine how this Doctor must have felt, uncertain as to what had occurred.

"I told her I was the real Doctor. He—the Doctor, thought it'd be better that way because Rory and Amy wouldn't trust both of us. But he was wrong. It wasn't better…because in the end it hurt _so_ much. Well, anyway, after they had left, I still had my sonic…and there was this other woman, Cleaves, her name was…I pressed the button and I thought that was the end. I-I should have died. I wish I had. I thought I had…until I…"

"…ended up here." River completed his sentence, now understanding the fear in his eyes.

There was no longer any chance that time would be rewritten, and so if she really wanted to, she could have unveiled some secrets of her own.

_Not yet. I'm not ready. _He_ isn't ready._

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" she rasped brokenly, slightly put off by the truth, but certainly not completely resistant.

"Because I saw how much you wanted it to be true. You _wanted_ him to come back. I didn't want to crush your hopes. Plus, I was kind of enjoying the attention myself. But, River Song I want you to know that I am not _him_. I am not _your_ Doctor. But I am the Doctor. I can't replace the man you love…and I don't intend to. I'm a worthless duplicate, anyway. You deserve better."

He was crying now, the small droplets cascading down his cheeks.

One part of River wanted to kiss away his fears, but another part of her refused to break the devotion to the man she was still married to.

"I…" It was all the curly haired woman could manage, as she struggled against the swarming emotions bursting from within.

She had absolutely no idea how to react. He certainly wasn't worthless—she knew that much. But what was he, then? Who had mistakenly assumed that bringing him here would be an effective solution to her brokenness?

"No. You're not worthless. Don't you ever say that again. Doctor, you have been a friend to me ever since you got here. You hid your identity for the sake of my best interests. How can I hold that against you? If nothing else, I can promise you that we will find whatever threat may be surfacing in this place—together…"

He wasn't the man she had married, but deep within him she could see traces of her beloved husband, whispers of the man he could become.

And, for now, that was enough to keep her going.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I guess it's a bit of an odd way to end the chapter, but it sort of popped into my head at the last minute. Anyway, there is much more to come, so don't worry. If you'd like to read more of my stories you can go to my profile page. Please take this moment to review:)<strong>

**Have an amazing day!**


	5. Coping

**Author's Note: So, here's the next chapter. It goes more in depth into River's reaction to the fact that the Doctor's a ganger. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Awkwardly standing next to the enchanting woman who secretly left him breathless, the man in the bow tie couldn't help but blush, his light eyes averting her gaze.<p>

Time seemed to pass excruciatingly slow as the two continued in utter silence.

When the raggedy man did finally have the courage to meet River's eyes, his eyes wavered over her TARDIS blue colored dress, causing the fire in his cheeks to blaze more intensely by the second.

It was only a short time before he realized with great certainty that his body had begun to tremble, only a mere outer effect of the scathing fear raging from within.

Clumsily gazing upon the curly haired woman straight on, the Almost Doctor immediately recognized the mixture of both empathy and confusion swirling in those green tinged eyes.

His hearts beat faster and faster as his breathing quickened.

Radiant warmth suddenly festered his limbs and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and gently brush his hand against hers in a gesture of comfort.

Deciding against acting on that urge, the man in the bow tie instead parted his quivering lips.

"So…River…are you alright? You know, with what I just told you and all…" He shuffled nervously as he watched her eyes widen.

"Oh, yes, Sweetie—Doctor, I mean, I'm perfectly fine. Just…hungry. Yes, that's it. This may be a virtual world, but it's closer to reality than you might think. Since it is morning and I've been awake practically all night I think an early breakfast would be alright, don't you?"

River's typically confident voice veiled her apprehension.

Truthfully, the Doctor highly doubted that she was really craving food at a time like this, but sensing the urgency in her tone, he was very willing to oblige.

"Of course, yes, it's morning already. I'm sorry I didn't ask you before. Um…where exactly would you normally eat?" His forehead scrunched up.

"Nowhere in particular…usually by myself in my flat."

The thought of River enduring the same horrible loneliness that he was so familiar with was like a blow to his hearts.

He could see the glint of sadness in her eyes as she relayed the truth.

As much as he greatly desired to respond, the Doctor found it difficult to express his hidden thoughts.

"You mean…you're usually… alone?" His voice cracked.

"Sometimes I eat in the lobby with my friends…but most of the time I can manage perfectly well on my own. It really isn't that bad, I mean, after all those years in Stormcage…" the last word hung amid the quiet air, echoing in the Doctor's mind.

_What had River ever done to end up in the most highly surveyed prison in the universe? Well, she killed a good man, but who, exactly? It really doesn't seem to me that she would do something like that._

"You don't seem much like a murderer to me…" The Doctor stuttered, his words attempting to route the conversation elsewhere.

Seeing the tension building in River's pained expression, the man in the bow tie mentally scolded himself for commenting about such an obviously sensitive topic.

It still didn't change the fact that he desperately desired some answers with regard to that subject.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, now. It happened ages ago and it's a long story, anyway. I'd rather not dwell on the past, and I think you understand that more than anyone, Doctor. Besides, we've got to focus on what is happening now. But before we do that, I've got to eat." Her slender hand rubbed her stomach.

She was avoiding the Stormcage subject altogether.

For a moment he found himself staring at her intently, wondering if she was genuinely hungry or just looking for a decent excuse to process her thoughts.

He assumed the latter.

"Okay, yes, right." The raggedy man mumbled to himself more than his curly haired counterpart.

Straightening himself more erectly, the Almost Doctor puttered after River as she began to veer back toward the mansion-like structure.

For the next few moments the two walked in silence, and the man in the bow tie was left to ponder River's thoughts on his recent confession.

If she was a bit troubled, he definitely couldn't blame her, she had every right to feel that way.

Though he should have been listening attentively for any strange sounds, he found himself completely fixated on River.

_How did the other me deal with all this? How was he able to focus? _

He inquired this about the original Doctor, clueless as to the answers of these looming questions.

Once they had entered the large housing area, the curly haired woman approached a certain TARDIS blue door, before suddenly coming to a halt.

Some of her fellow archaeologist colleagues were scattered about the narrow hallway.

"Professor Song, would you care to join us for breakfast this morning?" Miss Evangelista suggested, her invitation excluding the Doctor.

"Oh, thank you dear, but I think I'll just eat breakfast in my flat this morning, you know, in case I hear anything suspicious."

The Doctor highly doubted that was the true motive behind her decision, but he wasn't about to reveal the truth of his identity to these people who scarcely knew anything about him.

"Alright. Feel free to come and get us if you find anything." The three archaeologists turned to proceed toward the lobby, their eyes lingering on the Doctor suspiciously.

When they had ventured out of sight, River approached her room.

"Hungry, Doctor?" the curly haired woman raised her eyebrow in question, as her hand clasped the silvery doorknob.

"Well, no, but I…"

"Then what are you doing here standing around?" Her green-tinged eyes widened.

Shuffling about nervously, the man in the bow tie could feel the color seeping into his cheeks.

" Um…I didn't want you to be…alone…I thought you might like some company…" He scratched his cheek, embarrassed by his own stuttering.

"Thank you, Sweetie. But don't you think it would be best for you to continue searching? Perhaps you can question the children again. I'll only be a few minutes." Her melodic voice filled the air as she began to close the door behind her, leaving the bumbling Doctor fixed in position.

* * *

><p>Shutting the door gently, River Song breathed in very deeply.<p>

As much as her heart yearned for the Doctor's company, she had long since decided that she needed some time to herself to think deeply about the daunting revelations of the day.

She had claimed she was hungry, but in all honesty she could have easily gone without food.

Nevertheless, she made her way towards her tiny kitchenette and decided that it would serve her best interests to follow through with what she had said she would be doing.

Relinquishing a small bag of peppermint tea, the curly haired woman carefully placed it in a TARDIS blue mug, before filling it with scathing water.

As she continued to concoct her soothing drink, she found her mind wandering elsewhere.

She recalled the blank diary pages, now beginning to understand exactly what they entailed.

_But how is that even possible? Even if he isn't _my_ Doctor, it doesn't make sense how he could be here. Who would have uploaded him to the Library mainframe? It certainly wasn't the young Doctor who saved me. He would not have been aware of any of this. CAL said this Doctor brought something with him, which in theory must mean that something else came when he was uploaded. But what? How could someone breach the Library's security after the young Doctor fixed it?_

Gathering her convoluted thoughts together in an inconclusive manner, River Song began to sip her brewing cup of tea, hoping that her short circuited nerves would be healed to some extent.

Because she wanted to distract herself, she quietly set her tea down on a small coffee table, before fumbling through the fridge.

"Let's see…" she whispered, her eyes glazing over the wide selection of foods she could choose from.

Any possibility was pretty much available because certain aspects of life in the Library were psychologically tuned to one's brain.

Grasping a fresh looking apple, the curly haired woman snatched it out of the refrigerator, her teething sinking in to it in no time.

She wasn't terribly fond of apples, but since she wasn't much in the mood for eating anyway, it scarcely made any bit of a difference.

Loneliness—it was a terrible feeling that she had battled numerous time in the past, though previous experience never lessened its corrosive hold over her heart.

As a lonesome child, she had held tight to the hope of finding her parents, and as a prisoner, she had endured the pain of being alone because she held fast to the prospect of her husband's nightly visits.

Stormcage may have been the most notorious prison in the entire universe, but even then, its thick metal walls had never possessed any hold over her.

But living in the Library was completely different. On the surface she had access to many resources, making her far from imprisoned, though in truth, she was caged for the first time in her life.

Her physical body had been incinerated, and now only her broken soul was left to endure life in this place without the man who made life worth living.

There was no way out.

_But what about the Doctor that's here with me? I'm still stuck with him, no matter what I do. _

She could feel her heart swelling at the familiar sight of his blazing cheeks and kind initiative to prevent her from being alone.

_He's so much like my Doctor…yet there's something different about him. I can't keep pretending that he's my husband, because he's a different man. He will never be exactly like the man I knew, but it isn't his fault. All this time he's been so kind to me, and I've probably only added to his hurt…_

Softly munching on her red delicious apple, River's attention suddenly shifted to the quiet sound she detected from behind her door.

Of course. She shouldn't have expected any less.

Perhaps this Almost Doctor was more like her Doctor than she gave him credit for.

"Doctor, didn't I tell you that it would be best for you to do some investigating?" River approached the entrance to her room.

"B-but...h-how did you…?" His rubbish attempts at speaking nearly caused her to chuckle.

Creaking the wooden door open, her eyes darted to his flustered face.

His nose had crinkled up adorably and his bottom lip was quivering in a way that warmed her heart.

"Gosh, I do love it when you go all baby face…" she smirked, inwardly amused by his defensive reaction.

"W-what baby face? This is how I always look…wait…stop staring me like that!" The red faced man demanded, his cheeks burning crimson.

She remembered the many times in the past that she had encountered younger versions of the Doctor, always finding pleasure in embarrassing him immensely.

_But this isn't the same. This man is not my husband._

Harshly reminding herself of this fact, River felt her heart sink.

In her mind, she had incorrectly supposed that avoiding him would have been an effective solution, but in reality this had only worsened the problem.

Now, as she grazed over his familiar form, she could not restrain the conflicting emotions that arose in her heart.

"Are you hungry, now, Doctor?" she refrained from using her typical pet name for him, as if to reinforce the reality of the situation.

"No…I mean…yes…maybe just a bit…" the Almost Doctor mumbled under his breath, his gaze never once leaving River's body.

"Well, then I suppose if you promise to behave yourself I can let you in just for a bit. But I've nearly finished my breakfast so we won't be here much longer."

Against her better judgment, the curly haired woman ushered for her raggedy Doctor to follow her into the kitchen.

"Oh, thank you, River…and don't worry I won't intrude on you or anything…"

His light eyes shifted down to the quarter-eaten apple.

"Yuck. Were you eating an _apple_ for _breakfast_?"

"Why does it matter if I was?"

"Because apples are _rubbish_. Didn't _he_ ever teach you that?" The man in the bow tie blurted out thoughtlessly.

River knew precisely who he was referring to.

"He did indeed. Quite a few times. I remember the awkward stares of those unfortunate souls who had to deal with our constant bickering." Her throat closed as she remembered again what she had lost.

They were talking as if the man she loved so desperately had passed away, though the opposite was true, for she had been the one to lose her life.

She watched as the Doctor's expression softened; he obviously regretted his spontaneous speech.

Avoiding her eyes, the man in the bow tie paced about the little kitchen area.

"So, have you got anything else besides…you know…"

"Take a look," River pointed towards the fridge.

Bending over, the Almost Doctor sifted through a bucket load of items that didn't seem to appeal to him, going by the look of dissatisfaction on his face.

He muttered his odd opinions to himself.

"Okay…let's see…that's rubbish…ew, no way…poisoness…revolting….oh, here we go!" A childish grin brightened his face as his fingers surrounded two separate boxes that any sane person would never be idiotic enough to combine.

_I don't remember ever seeing that in this fridge before…_

"Fish fingers and custard! The perfect meal for any time of the day!" said the socially inept man who truly believed that bow ties were cool. "Now all I need are some Jammie Dodgers and I'm all set!" He nearly released a squeal of delight.

That_ certainly sounds like my Doctor…_

"Don't even think about it." River scolded, pushing him into a wooden chair at the table.

"Now, that you've settled down a bit, would you like some tea?"

"Tea? Oh, yes, tea, I love tea." He began to move upward, until he caught River's scrutinizing look. "What? After nine hundred years I think I can make tea on my own, thank you." He crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Last time you tried to do that you nearly created an explosion…" Her voice trailed off, as she recalled the fact that he was not the same man she was speaking of.

For a moment an uncomfortable stillness rose between them, as the curly haired woman occupied herself with making the stubborn Doctor a cup of tea.

She had once again resurrected remnants of her beloved past, and the fierce intensity of the man's gaze caused heat to surge in her cheeks.

"You know that I'm not really as different from your Doctor as you think. We look, think, and act exactly the same. Same DNA. Same everything. We even have the same feelings…" He gently stroked her arm as she sat down in the seat across from him.

River could tell by the flame in his eyes that he wanted to do something more, but he must have managed to refute whatever desire he had.

Scanning her uncertain face, he quickly relented, slouching further back in his chair.

"But I've been through everything with him. There have been so many wonderful things that we've done…that you'll never get to do. It's not your fault; of course…it's just very difficult, losing someone you love so dearly. Please tell me you understand that." She searched his eyes longingly, briefly touching his warm cheek.

"I—I do. Amy and Rory—I'm never going to see them again. I-I don't even know what's become of them. Amy's in terrible danger and I can't do anything to help…" His voice grew unstable.

River saw the mixture of fear and restlessness glisten in his watery eyes and it severed her heart.

Placing her hand over his in a gesture of comfort, the curly haired woman attempted to assuage his fears.

"Your companions will be just fine, Doctor. Believe me, I _know_. You've got to trust me on this. But we have to focus on the problem at hand. Something dreadful has made its way into this Library, and you're the only one who can stop it."

"But how can I stop it when I don't have the slightest clue what it is?" it was obvious that he heavily doubted himself.

"I don't know how exactly, but you'll find a way. You always do."

Forcing him to meet her eyes directly, River attempted to boost his confidence.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I _know_ that the man I love would _never_ give up."

* * *

><p>The woman's firm words caused the blood to rush to his head, his hearts continually leaping from within his chest.<p>

_But I'm not the man you love. No matter how much I want to be._

It was the first doubt that arose in his mind, but he continually reminded himself that it was true.

River's warm touch sent chills up his spine, causing his body to tremble slightly.

Her loving eyes were so full of mystery and intrigue, reminding him of the secrets that she still held so close to her heart.

_How was she able to sing in my native language? Who had she been to_ her_ Doctor? It's obvious she still loves him. He must have loved her too, and I can see why. I fear I'm already beginning to feel the same way._

Rummaging through his thoughts, the man in the bow tie could not remove his eyes from River's beautiful face; her eyes were alight with faith in him.

"River, I—"

A sudden pounding on the door caused the two to instantly jump to their feet.

"Who is it?" River's question mirrored that which consumed the Doctor's mind.

Outside the room, a small weeping sound resounded.

"M-Melody?" A tiny voice reached the Doctor's ears.

"Yes, I'm here, sweetie. What's happened?" River Song opened the door to reveal a small, frightened child.

_So they _are _calling River 'Melody.' But why?_

Tugging River's blue dress, the little girl revealed the extent of her fear. She was one of the children who had suffered from supposed nightmares earlier that day.

"I-It's my brother, Bobby, w-when I woke up this morning, he wasn't in his bed. H-he's never done that before M-Melody, but I looked for him anyway. B-but I couldn't find him." Her light voice was tinged with fear and innocence.

"What about the other children? Have they gone, too?" The Doctor asked gently, bending down to her level.

"No, just Bobby. Please Mr. Doctor, can you help me?"

Her blue eyes were sparkling with tears, and he watched as River's eyes silently pleaded with him for her sake.

A child was crying and the woman he loved was begging for his help.

How could he resist?

* * *

><p><strong>Note: So, I hope you're eagerly anticipating the next chapter; I know I am. Feel free to check out some of my other stories, which are posted on my profile page. Please take this moment to leave a review.<strong>

**Have a brilliant day!**


	6. Importance

**Author's Note: So, here's chapter six! It does shine some light on some things, so I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Going by the thin lines etched upon the Doctor's forehead, River Song could tell he was already sorting through the situation in his mind.<p>

Her heart melted at the sight of the child's terror-stricken face, and she could only wonder what could have perpetrated this disappearance.

"What was your name again, sweetie?" The Doctor inquired of the trembling girl, his voice alight with a sort of fatherly grace.

_He's so much like _my_ Doctor…_

The thought crept into her mind, taunting her until she could no longer deny the fact.

As River's heart pounded horrendously from within her chest, she hoped desperately that the Doctor was too fixated to notice.

"M-my n-name's Leah, Mr. Doctor." She whimpered slightly above a whisper.

"Leah? That's a brilliant name! Don't be frightened, Leah, we're going to find your brother, I promise. Trust me." His light eyes pleaded with the girl's, but River could detect a glint of fear in them.

Grasping Leah's tiny hand, the man in the bow tie spoke once more.

"Alright, then, Miss Leah, let's get to your room and see what we find." He ushered awkwardly for the curly haired woman to follow, before quickly exiting out into the hallway.

"M-Melody, I'm scared." The child mumbled glancing back toward River.

The Doctor's wife briefly recognized the question in the man's eyes, but she soon dismissed it, focusing instead on the shivering little girl.

"Don't be, sweetie. Everything is going to be just fine. The Doctor's a very good friend of mine. He knows exactly what he's doing."

It was obviously a lie, but it seemed to serve its purpose, given the way Leah finally quieted down a bit.

Swiftly entering the child's bedroom, the Doctor immediately relinquished his sonic from his pocket, scanning the room for odd traces incomprehensible to anyone besides himself.

"Leah, which bed is Bobby's?" The man in the bow tie asked as calmly as he could, gesturing to several beds positioned against the wall.

"T-this one…" Her wobbly finger pointed to a place nearby.

"Okay, right." He muttered something to himself, and crouched down on his knees, an alien buzzing sound beginning to permeate the atmosphere as his finger pressed a tiny button.

Slightly befuddled by the strange noise, little Leah maneuvered over towards River.

"W-what's he doing?"

"He's…um…well, he's scanning the area, so he can locate Bobby." The curly haired woman tried to explain to the child the Doctor's actions.

Glancing in the Doctor's direction, River watched his exasperated expression grow even more unsettling.

_Whatever did this, it certainly isn't good. _

Instead of staring aimlessly, the curly haired woman decided to rummage the room for anything else that could be considered suspicious.

After all, she was relatively familiar with the normal status of the room, since she regularly relayed her fascinating stories about the Doctor to the children, something she would rather him not be aware of.

As her slender fingers snaked across the wall, River could not seem to identify any oddities.

On the surface, the area appeared about the same as it always had, a bit untidy, but relatively typical considering kids slept there.

But deep from within her very soul, River felt as if something was inherently different and unusual.

The same terror that plagued her in childhood was ravaging her body, based on some unearthly sense of danger.

Turning back in the direction of the man in the bow tie, the Doctor's wife watched as the color drained out of his face.

"Leah, from you point of view, what happened? I know that you woke up and Bobby wasn't there, but when was the last time you remember seeing him?" he was unable to hide the quiver in his voice.

"I-I saw him after you and Melody left. But after that I went back to sleep, and when I woke up he wasn't there! Please, can you find him Mr. Doctor? Please?"

For a second, the man in the bow tie continued in silence, crouched over Bobby's mattress in thought.

"Yes, of course I'll find your brother, Leah. In fact, I think I have a rather good idea about where he might have popped off to. But don't you worry, I haven't picked up any unusual traces on the sonic, so he's safe. I'll find him. Now, Leah, why don't you go back with the other children to the lobby, and enjoy some breakfast, yeah? I'm sure Riv—Melody, I mean, would be happy to take you there."

Sensing the hidden urgency in the Doctor's tone, River hastily clasped Leah's hand, leading her out of the room and into the silent corridor.

Although it was painfully obvious that something was dreadfully wrong, the curly haired woman knew that her top priority was to get the little girl to safety as soon as possible.

But she also battled her responsibility to the Doctor, fearing what sort of trouble he might wind his way into if he was left on his own.

_I just hope he has a plan. I suppose if he doesn't by now, it's probably driving him mad. Best not be too long, then._

"M-Melody, do you think he'll be able to get Bobby back?"

"Yes, dear. I know _him_. And I _know_ he'll _never_ give up, no matter what. So, don't worry about it anymore, alright? Besides, I'm sure your friends are wondering where you've been."

River momentarily drifted into thought, her mind fixated upon the nearly tangible image of her husband, though it soon dissipated into a fog of broken memories.

_But that man is not my husband. I've got to remember that. Because my husband is out somewhere out there exploring the universe, all on his own. He'll have to move on eventually, and I'll just be another painful memory of his past, another life gone by._

This realization cut deep into River's soul, as sharply as a double-edged sword.

"M-Melody, are y-you okay? You're crying." It was amazing how innocent children could see right into a person.

"Oh, no, dear, I'm fine, there's just something in my eye, that's all." She reassured the girl as best she could, and Leah did not question her words.

When the bustling lobby came into view, the curly haired woman skidded to a halt, her finger motioning towards the small group of children in the corner.

"Look, Leah! You're friends are right over there. Go on, now. Eat some breakfast and enjoy yourself. If you need anything just talk to one of the adults over on that side of the room, or come and get me if you really have to. Have a nice time. I'll be right round the corner with the Doctor." Trying to maintain a convincing smile, River remained in position until little Leah had scampered over to her playmates.

After that, the curly haired woman inconspicuously trotted down the hall and out of sight.

In only a matter of minutes, River was able to reach Leah's room.

The look on the Doctor's face as she entered was terribly unsettling.

_This can't be good._

It wasn't.

* * *

><p>Rising from his place, the man in the bow tie attempted to remain calm for River's sake.<p>

That didn't work out too well.

Grazing over the woman's features, as if pondering how he was going to admit the truth, the Almost Doctor recognized the slight puffiness that had recently accumulated under her eyes.

He shuddered.

"River, you've been crying." His finger reached for her cheek, the true issue at hand temporarily disregarded.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm fine. Absolutely fine."

"No, you're not, River. Don't lie to me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that." It came out more harshly that he had intended, and he watched in horror as a sudden aspect of her demeanor changed.

"Believe me; I'm capable of a lot more than you think." She paused before speaking again, as if for added effect. "But, that's beside the point. I know you lied to that little girl. Tell me what you really saw." Her face had become hard, and the conversation had suddenly become deathly serious.

There was no hiding anything from her.

Fumbling his fingers over his sonic in a paranoid fashion, the Doctor finally mustered up the strength to speak.

"Well, let's see…for starters, I'd say the situation's about ten times worse than I thought, and that's saying the least. When I scanned Bobby's bed, the sonic picked up traces of residual energy, which means one of two things, either Bobby's dead, or else he's disappeared, quite possibly into thin air. I don't know any of that for certain, but the sonic never lies. One thing's for sure though, whoever is behind this is extremely clever and dangerous…and considering I don't have the faintest idea who's done this, that's not a good sign. I can't even make sense of it, River, because theoretically none of this should be able to happen in a virtual computer that_ I_ perfected the last time I was here. Now, taking all of that into account, I'd say that puts us in a very nasty place." He finished his lengthy speech breathlessly, giving River only a few moments to ingest his words.

"What if there was something you missed? I'm sure you were quite emotional that day and how easy would it have been for you to miss something? You were so focused on saving me…" Her voice broke, and she decided that perhaps she was being a bit outrageous.

Sensing the sadness in her eyes, the Almost Doctor was filled with empathy.

"I suppose you could be partly right, River, but the Library was fine until I arrived. Like CAL said herself, something came with me, and if that's true than the Library's defenses must have been tampered with at some point." His forehead scrunched up as he tried to make further deductions.

"But who would have done that? And why?"

"I dunno. But more than likely it's someone or something that hates me or even you. Whoever it is low enough to murder an innocent child, and that, River Song, is something you never, ever want to do when I'm around!" The Doctor raised his voice, as his rage bubbled out from within.

"Bobby can't be dead." River spoke very softly, waiting for the words to sink into the Doctor's thick skull.

"What?"

"I said, 'Bobby can't be dead.'"

"Why do you say that?" His light eyes locked onto hers, as if to silently express the fact that he was prepared to listen.

"Because he was never alive. Not technically. Not like you and I. Bobby and the other children are products of the computer, of CAL—she created them for the 4,022 people she saved. Bobby and Leah were the children given to your companion when she was trapped in the Library…"

"Donna." The very thought of his feisty best friend and the memory of what had become of her was a blow to his hearts.

"I know, Doctor, _I know_. But we've got to focus." Placing her hand gently upon his, River willed him to heed her words.

The warmth of her touch caused the Doctor's insides to tingle, his cheeks smoldering crimson.

"Sweetie, there's something else you ought to know. Earlier, while you were busy with the sonic, I started to scan the room for anything unusual. At first, everything appeared to be in order, but something was terribly strange. I'm not sure _what_ exactly, but I could just…feel it, you know? Ah, well, you probably just think I'm mad." Her eyes darted to the ground.

Weaving his fingers in hers, the Doctor tilted her chin upward, forcing her eyes to meet his straight on.

"No, River Song, I think you're _brilliant_. And I believe you." He watched as her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Thank you." For a moment the man in the bow tie mentally battled the urge to press his lips against hers, but instead, he decided not to do so, knowing she was at a vulnerable point, and to perform such an action would be unwise.

"Besides, if anyone in this whole bloody place is mad, it's me—you know, the Doctor, the mad man with a box—without a box… never mind…I shouldn't even be here at all, but seeing as there's no point in wallowing in my own misfortune, I suppose I should be getting back to the task at hand. You said that this place felt strange, different—describe that feeling for me." He formed erratic hand motions as if to reinforce his message.

"It was odd. Like I could sense the element of danger, but not exactly." River hoped her explanation would be effective.

"Strange. Perhaps it was a telepathic connection of some sort…or maybe you're just abnormally perceptive, which could be natural enough assuming, of course, your body was running on adrenaline. Tell me, River, have you ever had this sort of feeling before?" Squeezing her hand tighter, the Doctor gazed into those emerald pools of green.

It took her a moment to answer.

"No." Her bottom lip twitched and her body began to tremble.

"You're lying."

"No, I _swear_ I'm not."

"River, I'm probably one of the greatest liars in the universe, so I think I can tell a liar when I see one."

"Y-you don't understand. I-it was so long ago, I can barely even remember." The tremor in her voice was painfully obvious, and she made little effort to hide it.

"_What_ was so long ago? River, this is potentially a matter of life and death, and if you can just _tell_ me, we may be one step closer to finding whoever we're looking for." His eyes pleaded with hers, unable to understand why she felt obligated to conceal the truth.

It hurt the Doctor to see such a blazing fear alight in her eyes.

"Why can't you tell me? And don't even think about saying, 'Spoilers.' Why are you so afraid?" The man who looked exactly like her husband continued to berate River with questions.

"I can't."

"Why not? River, I _need _to know this, this is _important_!" His grip on her hand began to tighten.

"_Important_? What do _you_ know about _important_? Do you have any idea what it's like to grow up the way I did? Alone and afraid with only the darkness as my constant companion? I've gone through things you can't even imagine, but there is one thing that terrifies me more than most. The Silence."

The Doctor's hearts twisted at the mention of those horrid creatures.

"Do you think they're behind this?"

"Not necessarily, but whatever it is probably hates me more than anything. Think about it, scaring the children, taking Bobby away, giving me back the one thing I can never have, it can't all be a coincidence. I think _I'm_ the target." The degree of certainty in her voice was terrifying.

As the tiny droplets cascaded down River's cheeks, the Doctor instinctively rose to wipe them away.

Much to his surprise, she didn't struggle, but instead allowed him to do so.

"I'm sorry, River. I'm so, so sorry." His breath was released in husky puffs, as he wrapped his arms around her trembling body in a comforting hug, burying his face in her thick curls.

When he drew back, his own eyes had grown wet, and he was sure his hearts were just about ready to lurch from his chest.

"I—I'm being ridiculous. I shouldn't be crying. My safety isn't important. You were right. What is important is that we get to the bottom of this as soon as we can…"

"No, River, _you're_ important. This moment, right now is important. And I swear on whatever's left of me that there will be no more deaths today. But, right now, _you_ are what matters." His fingers looped around hers once again, and her resolved melted.

The Almost Doctor's face was blazing like fire, but he didn't seem to care.

He felt the pulse in River's delicate wrist increase, causing his own to skyrocket.

Those wonderful, luscious green eyes of hers stared directly into his with such an intense love that it was completely unraveling.

_Don't even think about it! That isn't for you; it's for the _real _Doctor, the man she loves._

Ignoring these doubts, the Almost Doctor was already hopelessly lost in River's beautiful eyes.

In seconds, his lips were upon hers, dancing as burning sensations pulsated through his entire body.

Her hands dug through his hair and she deepened the embrace.

_Stop kissing her! You can't do this. It's for him. Not for you. It's for him. It's for him._

Eventually, his repetitive thoughts overcame his desires, and he forced himself to withdraw slowly.

The Doctor watched as tears trickled down River's pale skin.

That probably wasn't a good sign.

Whether she was happy or upset really made no difference, because the true danger was in the fact that she was in a very emotionally unstable place, and he had knowingly taken advantage of that.

_But what about my feelings? What about her feelings? I was just trying to make her feel better, I…_

"Doctor…" She whispered very quietly, her warm breath lacing her skin.

At that point, he fully expected her to back away, but instead she folded her arms around him again, burrowing her face in his shoulder.

And the pair of them just sat there, clinging to one another, forgetting about what held them back the most.

Because for a moment, one shining second of the utmost importance, it was the only thing in the universe that made sense.

But only for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I hope you enjoyed it. I have a lot more in mind to write about, so stay tuned. Feel free to check out some of my other stories, which are posted on my profile page. Please take this moment to leave a review.<strong>

**Have a brilliant day!**


	7. Revelation

**Author's Note: So, here's chapter seven! I know it's been awile, so I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

><p>As the curly haired woman rested securely in the arms of the man in the bow tie, she could feel her heart fluttering from within her chest.<p>

His sporadic heartbeats mingled with hers, creating an irresistible melody that sounded incredibly familiar, yet undeniably unique and original.

The glowing warmth of the Doctor's body seeped into hers, causing her mind to drift back to a very different time and place.

_Cupping her hand softly in his, the eloquently clothed man in the bow tie gently led his wife out of the little blue box, his wobbly finger drawing her attention to the most magnificent sight imaginable._

_Before them stood several looming towers, rising high unto the dimly lit sky in majesty. The awe-inspiring music pulsated through their ears, ringing in the crystal structures at the precise frequency necessary to create a gorgeous sound._

_'That's…amazing…' River breathed, her words scarcely even a reflection of the amazement that consumed her heart._

_Turning slightly, the woman's eyes darted to her unresponsive husband._

_His entire body was trembling, his gaze resting uncomfortably on the ground below._

_'Sweetie, what is it? What's wrong?' she whispered, silently pleading for him to meet her eyes. _

_He didn't look up. _

_'Doctor, please…I…' lightly brushing her fingertips against his skin, River watched as her husband's saddened eyes suddenly locked right onto her._

_The Doctor's quivering hand stroked her golden curls, momentarily resting upon one shimmering ringlet._

_'River Song, you look so…beautiful…'he whispered, his voice groggy as he bent down to press his lips against hers._

_Moving his mouth over River's, the man in the bow tie kissed her chastely at first, savoring the heartbreaking moment as the seconds dwindled on. _

_River's insides melted; she may have seen the Doctor recently, but it had been so, so long since she had last encountered _this_ him. Her husband._

_An unexpected wetness pricked her cheeks, causing her to slowly withdraw from the tender embrace._

_Scanning his sorrowful expression, River watched as the tiny droplets tumbled down his face._

_She had witnessed her husband's tears a few times in the past, but never had he seemed so utterly dejected._

_The Doctor must have sensed her confusion, for he soon placed his lips beside her ear, his warm breath lacing her skin._

_'I love you—so much. Never forget that. Always and completely.'_

Her husband's final promise reverberated through her mind, before River's acute sensed readjusted to their surroundings.

_What am I doing? What are we doing?_

She tensed, carefully removing herself from the man's humble grip.

"River, you're crying…" the Almost Doctor noted, his hand beginning to reach out towards her.

"I…I just remembered something…"River choked, the fading memory of her husband's last kiss weighing heavily upon her heart.

Staring into the soulful eyes of the man who stood before her, the curly haired woman felt her vision cloud, her mind fixated on the fact that he greatly resembled her husband.

His own eyes were glossy, and his bow tie drooped pitifully as he met her gaze straight on.

"River…" he mumbled, obviously wanting to comfort her, but unsure of how to do so.

But she hardly listened, for she saw only his eyes, those tiny pools of blue-green that swam with an achingly familiar sadness, somehow staring right into the depths of her soul. It was those eyes that burned in the surface of her mind, remnants of a broken memory that could never be forgotten.

_Why? Why does he have to look so much like _my_ Doctor, _my_ husband? _

The pain seeped into her heart once again, forcing her to accept the fact that she had tried so hard to deny.

_This isn't him. This isn't your Doctor. You have to remember that. Never forget. Never, ever, ever. No matter how much you want him to be, it will only hurt more in the end. So why pretend?_

She felt the hot droplets cascading down to the bottom of her chin, a hasty reminder of her lack of restraint over her emotions.

_Stop it! Stop crying! River Song never cries. You have to stop. You can't give in. You're better than this. What would he think? He's still out there on his own, forced to move on as he always does, and here you are wallowing in your own sorrow. _

Haunted by her perilous doubts, River Song tried to combat the darkness brewing from within.

_He also wanted me to be happy. _

It came to her quietly, surfacing amid an eerie fog of shattered images of the past.

Looking back towards the man in the bow tie, the curly haired woman watched the kindness form in his expression. And there was something else, something so, so familiar, that caused her heart to pound even louder.

As he tightened his hold on her hand, his cheeks reddened, and his lashes fluttered shyly.

Although River was extremely conflicted, she didn't struggle, but instead remained in position, paralyzed by the sadness that battered her heart.

"River, whatever it is, you can tell me. But if you would rather not talk about it, then I understand." The sound of his voice was slightly comforting, but she refused to let her raging mind receive consolation.

_He is a different man. He is a different man. Don't forget that. _

This knowledge of the truth burdened her.

_Why should I betray him in this way? He may have to move on, and as much as I wish I could do the same, I know that I never truly can. The least I can do is what he would have done in a situation like this. For all I know, we could be facing a threat even greater than the Silence, and if we just sit here, we're putting the lives of everyone in the Library at risk. That's the last thing the Doctor would have wanted._

Unwilling to disgrace the man she loved, River forced herself to submit to rational thinking, despite the fact that even then, her heart battled against it.

* * *

><p>The Almost Doctor's hearts twisted at the sight of River's sorrowful face.<p>

_What's the use? She's terribly conflicted. Whatever I do, she never sees me, only _him_. And if she does see me, then she withdraws. I'm only causing her more pain, and she doesn't deserve that. It would have been better if I had died in that factory. If that had been the case, none of this would have happened in the first place. No one would be in danger._

But his cheeks burned as he noticed the way her wild curls were framing her lovely features, drawing his senses to a place he attempted to avoid.

His mind raced as he watched her expression change subtly and his recent thoughts echoed through his mind.

_Danger. We're all in danger! And I'm just sitting here—but no, this is important, River needs me. But what about everyone else? I can't just abandon them for the sake of one person, can I? He would know exactly what to do—the real Doctor, the proper Doctor. But he isn't here, so I suppose they'll have to settle for me. Even though I'll never be enough._

Parting his lips slightly, the Almost Doctor prepared himself to speak rationally. Ironically enough, River seemed intent on performing a similar action.

"Riv—"

"Doc—"

Their voices were simultaneously cut off by the pitter patter of a child's nervous footsteps.

"M-Melody, have you found him, yet? Have you found Bobby?" little Leah whimpered softly, as she entered her room, perching herself beside River's trembling body.

_Again. Why do the children keep calling her 'Melody?'_

Kneeling down beside the child, the curly haired woman spoke in a gentle, motherly tone.

"Not quite yet, Sweetie. But don't worry about it, alright? The Doctor is doing his very best, and he'll find your brother in no time." She managed a fake smile, placating the young girl by giving her a false comfort.

_Bobby's disappeared, and the fact is that in reality, I don't have the slightest idea where he is, or what could have taken him, for that matter._

"Trust me." Bending down to Leah's level, the man in the bow tie watched as the girl's innocent eyes were filled with a glimmer of hope—and maybe even faith.

The image of a certain helpless red head plagued his mind, and a sea of guilt began to overwhelm his hearts.

_Amelia. She trusted me. She probably still does. And look what I did to her._

"Now that you've finished your breakfast, why don't you and your friends go down to the playground to play? Who knows, maybe Bobby could turn up?" River coaxed the child, suggesting an alternative that would get her out of the way.

"But what about Charlotte? She usually plays with us. Where is she, Melody?"

_Charlotte? Oh, of course, CAL—Charlotte Abigail Lux. _

"I'm sorry, dear, but she's very tired. Maybe I could go and check on her, if you like. But you should run along now, go and have some fun, leave us to worry about these things." Stroking the girl's dark hair, River spoke calmly.

"D-do you think you could come with us, Melody? I could go on the swing, and maybe you could push me? Please, I feel scared when you're not around." Leah's voice quivered.

"Alright, maybe for a little while. Now, wait outside for a moment while I talk to the Doctor about something. It will only take a second." River's promise comforted the child to some extent, going by the way that Leah was quick to heed her words.

"River, don't you think that we should—" the Almost Doctor began.

"If we want to get to the bottom of this, I think that it would be best if we spread out. We haven't gone by the playground lately, so for all I know, there could be something worth finding. Besides, I think that the children would be safer if there was someone watching them closely. You should continue the search and go find CAL. She might have some answers. If anything happens—anything, don't hesitate to find me. Understood?" her emerald-colored eyes shone expectantly, though he detected a hint of uncertainty in them.

"Yeah, but what if something happens—" his fingertips lightly caressed the surface of her palm, causing her pulse to quicken.

"Then you'll know what to do." A foreign sense of assurance entered her blue irises, and the Almost Doctor knew that she was visualizing the man she loved.

After impulsively kissing the Doctor's cheek, River hastily turned to exit, leaving the man in the bow tie very disorientated.

He could feel the color filing into his face against his will.

_No, no, don't let her get to you. It meant nothing, _nothing_! She's still upset and vulnerable. Like Amy was after the crash of the Byzantium. Anyway, it's him she sees. Only him. Always him. Never you. So stop acting like a four-year old, and deal with it!_

The man in the bow tie mentally scolded himself, before moving towards the doorway, then in the direction of CAL's flat.

Removing his sonic from his pocket, the Doctor prepared to scan the area if necessary.

"Hmm. Let's see. Just this way and then down that way, and yes! Here, I am, then." He muttered to himself as he approached the entrance to CAL's home.

He balled his hand into a fist shape and tapped lightly on the door.

"Hello, are you all awake in there? Can I come in?"

"What? Who is it?" the familiar voice of the girl's virtual father resounded from nearby.

"The Doctor, I'm here to help, I—"

"Oh, right. Come in. She's still sleeping over here." Letting the Doctor in, the man released a sigh of relief, ushering his visitor towards the child.

"Still sleeping, eh? Well, I suppose that's probably a good thing."

The memory of River's gorgeous soprano voice briefly distracted him.

_How could she do that? She sang a Gallifreyan lullaby and CAL went to sleep, just like that…_

His disassembled thoughts trailed off, as he recognized the paranoia in CAL's father's face.

"What is it? What's wrong? You're still worried about her, aren't you?" the Almost Doctor fired questions, sounding more like himself than he had in quite a while.

"Yes, she seems very disturbed, even in her sleep, you see…"

"How so? Tell me, describe in detail what you've observed." He spoke quickly, desperately wanting to know the facts.

"Ughhhhh-" CAL groaned suddenly, her eyes remaining tightly shut.

Racing over to her, the man in the bow tie followed her father, who was now clasping her pale hand.

"See?" he brought the Doctor's attention back down to his daughter.

"What is it? What has he brought into my Library? It's coming. Closer and closer and closer. I don't know what to do…I can't stop it…It hurts…so…much…" her lips continued to move, though it was obvious she was still partially asleep.

"I don't know what she keeps going on about, but she's terribly frightened. I haven't seen her like this since the last time you came here. Can you help her? Please, Doctor, can you help my little girl?" the fearful man pleaded, unable to comprehend the source of his daughter's fears.

"Believe me; I'll do whatever I can. I'm not quite sure why she's acting like this, but I'm working it out. How long has she been like this- since we left?"

"Actually, she was calm for a short while, but within a few hours she was doing it again. Only this time she hasn't woken up and she seems to be doing a bit better than before."

Scanning her with his sonic screwdriver, the Almost Doctor soon assessed his results.

"Alright, life signs appear to be relatively normal, well, considering we're inside a virtual computer, but there's something I think I've missed…I can't seem to put my finger on it…gah, I hate it when that happens…" he mumbled more to himself than to anyone else, his forehead contorting into tiny folds.

It was then that CAL began to speak again.

"My head…what's happening…don't understand…why is she different? She's changing…but she doesn't even know…it's his fault…but it hurts…no, stop it, I don't want to see him…he's not the Doctor…he isn't…he isn't…such a sad man…but I can't help him…because…it's coming." She immediately stopped speaking, her terror filled eyes popping open.

_What is she talking about? What does she mean by 'she'? Oh, River…but that can't be right…she isn't changing; I certainly haven't done anything to her…but what is _it_? What's coming?_

"What is, Darling? What's coming?" he father inquired, but to no avail.

"CAL, it's going to be alright. You're fine. You're safe. Now, tell us what you saw. It's very important." Touching her smoldering forehead, the man in the bow tie attempted to get an answer.

Instead, the little girl stiffened at his touch, her eyes quickly closing, as if she was entranced in her own world.

Her breathing relaxed, and her mouth no longer moved.

"Oh, my sweet, little girl. She's finally calmed down; I think she's alright, Doctor."

The Doctor, however, was not convinced.

"Maybe. For now…" his gaze trailed over her still body.

_Something's wrong. She looked scared out of her mind a second ago. There's no way she could have calmed down that easily without the help of some external force… and her face…so still, but not peaceful at all…I've seen that expression before…_

His hearts pounded in his chest as his mind swarmed with bitter memories of a life that was never truly his.

Focusing his attention back on the situation at hand, the Almost Doctor decided it would be best to continue his search elsewhere.

"Right, then, I'll just be off, now. Thank you for inviting me in…it was very…helpful…come find me if she starts to act like that again." Rubbing his hands together, the man awkwardly exited the room.

"But she's fine, now, yeah? You're sure?" the paranoid father questioned the Doctor.

For a second, the raggedy man stared downward, unable to meet the other man's eyes.

"Yeah, she'll be alright. Hopefully…"

Flashing CAL's father a reassuring smile, the Doctor veered into the hallway.

He may have feigned strength, but in reality, the man in the bow tie was shaken by the undeniable facts.

_Fine? No, she's everything _but_ fine. And I don't understand why—not completely. Now, I've got to figure out the truth, before it's too late…_

* * *

><p>River was sitting cross-legged on a cold metal bench, her eyes intently watching the playful children.<p>

It had been at least an hour or two since she had last spoken with the Doctor, and during that time, River had done little more than push the children on the swings.

_But at least they seem happy._

Little Leah's mouth had curled into an adorable smile, as she sat at the top of the tall slide.

"Melody, look at me!" she cried gleefully, drawing River's attention to her tiny form.

"Yes, I see you, dear. It looks very exciting. I hope you're enjoying yourself!"

"Don't worry, I am!" Leah assured her, giggling as she slid down.

Seeing that the little girl had gone to play with the others, the curly haired woman continued her true mission.

Her eyes circled around her surroundings, resting on the distant trees and everything else in between.

It was then that she felt it—that inexplicable throbbing in the back of her neck that she had experienced on numerous occasions as a child and even into adulthood.

River shuddered.

A dark shadow suddenly passed over her body, and she could have sworn there was someone standing directly behind her.

"Doctor?" she rasped, her voice shaking.

Turning her head to the other side, River was surprised to see no such figure.

"But how can that be, I just heard something…" her words drifted as nonsense amid the sporadic squeals of the children.

_This is bad. Very bad. I can sense it—again. I don't know how. And there's something else. Something else has changed. But what?_

Feeling the wind blowing against her skin, the curly haired woman glanced upward at the virtual sky, her eyes skimming over the dark puffs of ominous clouds.

"That never happens here. It's always nice out during the day. Why does it look as if it's about to storm? This can't be good." She observed these strange oddities, not completely aware of the fact that she was speaking them aloud.

_I don't understand. I thought it was sunny just a moment ago…or perhaps I simply wasn't paying attention. How could I not have noticed this before?_

River's mind was teeming with unavoidable questions, causing her body to go rigid.

"Children, it's time for lunch. Let's get inside, alright?" it was the only reasonable excuse she could think of.

"Oh, come on, just a few more minutes, Melody!" one child whined.

"Yes, please, we want to play." Another chimed in, completely unaware of the brooding danger.

"I'm sorry, but it's time to go." River stated, more firmly this time, and started to veer towards the door, as little Leah grabbed her hand.

The remaining children followed in close pursuit as soon as an unfamiliar rumbling sound perpetrated their hearing.

"W-What w-was that?"

"Thunder. Now, like I said, it's time to go inside." The curly haired woman watched as the children began to scamper in the building.

Once the group had entered the mansion-like structure, River guided them to the lobby.

"Okay, you can either eat in here, or go to your room for a little while. I've got to check something out. I'll be back as soon as possible. Miss Evangelista and Mr. Dave are right over there if you need anything."

"M-Melody, w-where are you going?" Little Leah asked quietly, her body trembling.

"To my flat. I won't be long, I promise. Now, don't be afraid, I know you've never heard thunder before, but it isn't really a big deal. You'll be fine." The woman's bright smile gave the child a sense of peace.

With that, River ventured down the corridor, her wild curls bouncing atop her shoulders.

Taking quick strides, she attempted to rid herself of any fear or worry.

But no matter what she did, River Song couldn't seem to shake the undeniable sensation that someone—or something was following her.

* * *

><p>Drumming his sonic against his thigh, the Almost Doctor revealed his irritation.<p>

"Ugh. This is getting nowhere! I've been at this for what, hours, now? And what exactly have I found? Nothing! Fat lot of good this is!" he grunted, his brow drenched in sweat.

_Come on, Doctor! Think! Remember what CAL said. 'It's coming.' But what is; what's coming?_

The man's thoughts were briskly interrupted by a meek voice.

"Mr. Doctor, sir, it's Melody—she hasn't come back yet. She said she wouldn't be long, but it's been a while. I'm scared, Mr. Doctor." The little girl's quiet remarks caused the Doctor's hearts to thud.

_Okay, she's obviously telling the truth. And she's very frightened. Oh, this is very bad. Very not good._

"It's alright, Leah. I'm here, now. Where did Riv—Melody say she was going?" He mustered up his fading strength in order to maintain a brave exterior.

"To her flat." Leah barely spoke above a whisper.

_But I thought she was with the children. Why would she leave them and go to her flat? I mean, there was that thunder and all, but—oh, wait, why didn't I notice that before? This is a virtual Library, regulated by CAL, it can't storm in here…unless…_

"Come along, Leah," the Almost Doctor commanded, reality beginning to set in.

Her pudgy fingers entwined with his, as the man in the bow tie sped over towards River's TARDIS blue door.

"River, River, are you alright?" he barked frantically, his fist banging against the hard blue surface.

No response.

"River, it's me, it's the Doctor. Can you _please_ let me in?"

Nothing but the nauseating echo of his own nervous demands entered his hearing.

Frustrated by the situation, the Almost Doctor quickly twisted the metal doorknob, hoping he could open it without too much effort.

"Locked!" the Doctor muttered fearfully, resorting to sonicing the door. "On the surface it appears to be wood, but going by the fact that this is a virtual world, that shouldn't be a problem. Aha! Got it. Leah, you stay out here." He rushed into the room, immediately noticing how River's limp body was strewn across her bed.

Assessing her condition, the Doctor detected a faint pulse in her neck.

His hearts squeezed as he recognized the dark circles lining her pale forehead.

_She's been knocked out. But that's not possible; this is a virtual world…_

"River, River, can you hear me?" his hand slipped around her cheek.

A muscle in her face twitched slightly, but besides that, she was completely still.

It was then that the Almost Doctor realized that a certain TARDIS blue diary was nestled beside her, its creamy white pages opened to a particular section.

She had circled something on the paper, but the man's vision was too blurry to make it out or even seriously consider its significance.

"Okay, okay, right…there's got to be something I can use to mend her wounds. This room is psychically linked, yeah? So, all I should have to do is open this drawer, and I should find what I need…"

Rummaging through her vanity, the Almost Doctor suddenly halted, his quivering fingers grasping a picture frame.

"What's this?" he wondered to himself, scanning the familiar faces depicted in the photograph.

On the left, a certain ginger and her sandy haired husband smiled brightly.

Amy and Rory Williams. The Ponds. His best friends.

Looking toward the other side of the picture, the Doctor recognized a certain man in a bow tie, who had looped his arm around a curly haired woman.

_But that's me. No, no, not me…him. They all look older…the Ponds have aged at least a few years or so. If that's the case, then their child should be with them…I don't understand…_

He flipped the photo over, narrowing his eyes to read the note scrawled on the back.

_'Family photo. January 2014.' That's all it says. But that's three years after their time…the Ponds_ I_ know are from 2011. And why does it say, 'family'? That's River's handwriting. I know the Ponds are her friends, but…_

These questions exploded through his mind, causing his entire body to shake.

His light eyes darted back to the photo, lingering on the faces of his friends, before dancing back to River's joyful grin.

"'Family'? It doesn't make sense. Why would River write that, or even have a picture like this in the first place…unless…no, it can't be…"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I hope you enjoyed it. I have a lot more in mind to write about, but only if people are still interested in this story. Feel free to check out some of my other stories, which are posted on my profile page. Please take this moment to leave a review.<strong>

**Have a brilliant day!**


	8. Melody

**Author's Note: So, here's chapter 8. It's sort of a break from the many terrors of the Library, and instead focuses on the Almost DOctor's relationship with River. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated:)**

* * *

><p>Cupping the strange photograph in his hand, the Almost Doctor continued to run through the possibilities in his mind, fearing what he might conclude.<p>

It was then that he realized just how much his body was shaking.

His gaze drifted back to River's unconscious form, and he placed the picture frame on her dresser for the time being, knowing with great certainty that her health was higher on the priority list than deducing the secrets behind the photo.

_Right, yeah, I can worry about that later. River needs me…surely there must be something around here that I can use to help her…_

The Doctor pondered his options.

"Well, there's obviously nothing of use in those drawers…and since she's had a pretty nasty blow to the head…I should probably get her some…_ice_! Yes, I think that would be a rather good idea." He muttered to himself, wondering why the thought hadn't occurred to him sooner.

Meandering towards her freezer, the man in the bow tie sorted through a sea of frozen items.

"Hmmm. No, that's not right. No, no, oh, yes…fish fingers…yum…but now is hardly the time for that…this is a bloody freezer, in a virtual world no doubt, but a freezer, nonetheless, so there should be an ice pack somewhere…aha! Here we go…" the Doctor declared, quickly plucking out a bluish ice pack.

The frigid sensation chilled his warm fingers.

"Okay, now I've got an ice pack…but River also needs bandages of some sort for her head…where does one find that sort of thing in an ordinary-looking flat?" scouring around the kitchen area, the Doctor began flinging cabinet doors open in a fury.

"No, no…Let's see…teapots…well, I suppose a cuppa would be nice…no, I've got to focus…cups, cups, and more cups…plates, bowls…and finally…bandages! Not those rubbish small ones—band-aides or whatever—but the good kind, the kind that proper doctors use." A brief grin flicked across his face, as he turned around, supplies-in-hand.

However, the sight of River's injuries brought him back to the bitter reality of the situation.

Perching himself upon her king-sized bed, the Almost Doctor gently stroked her pale forehead, hastily bandaging the circumference of her head, and concealing the large, purple bruises that shook him to the very core.

Following that procedure, the man in the bow tie softly placed two fingers at a certain part of her neck, in order to check her pulse, once more.

"Not as faint as before, but still not terribly good, either. Now, for the ice," the Doctor held the cold ice pack to the woman's forehead.

"Hang in there, River, you're going to be just fine." He assured, his voice quivering all the more.

_If only I could really believe that…_

Watching the gradual rising and falling of her chest, the man was slightly relieved that her breathing was normalizing.

"Good, good. River, keep at it, alright?" the Doctor grasped her hand as he spoke.

His light eyes peered over her still body—grazing over the white cloth that adorned her head, her tightly closed eyes, and barely moving chest.

It was in that very moment that the man realized he had never seen her look so vulnerable—so helpless.

_Look at her…so still…but not peaceful at all…it's frightening, really, I never expected to see her like this. If only I'd gotten here sooner._

The River Song he knew was a mad, reckless, clever, brave archaeologist who seemed to him to be the epitome of strength and stubbornness—a somewhat annoying, yet irresistible trait that he found extremely attractive, though he would never care to admit it.

His hearts pounded from within his chest.

_Thump-thump-thump-thump._

Soft puffs of air escaped River's lungs, tickling the Doctor's skin.

Unfortunately, her breathing also was slow and abnormal.

"River, please…just wake up…" he practically choked on his words, suddenly very disturbed by her physical state. "You were very brave, River. I think you knew something was coming, didn't you? And you faced it, you just weren't so lucky, this time, eh? I should've been there…this should never have happened. I can't go back and change that…but, I can promise you that I will not rest until I get my hands on whatever did this to you…" a tiny wetness pooled in his eyes.

_But what could have done this? It doesn't even make sense…because theoretically a person can't be injured in a virtual world…perhaps this place is closer to reality than I thought. CAL was so troubled earlier—the storm, River's injuries—everything, it has to be connected somehow…_

In spite of all this, he was unable to reach a reasonable conclusion on the matter.

As much as he would have liked to investigate further, the Doctor was not willing to leave River's side, dreading the potential dangers of what would happen if he did.

Her eyelids fluttered gently back and forth, but it seemed as if the curly haired woman was far from regaining consciousness.

Glancing around the room, the man in the bow tie busied himself with trying to find something that could be of use to him.

The sight of River's battered, TARDIS blue diary came into view, and he recalled seeing it beside her when he had first assessed her condition.

He hadn't really thought much of it then, but now, as he carefully picked it up, he supposed that it could be rather helpful.

It was opened to a particular section, which was perhaps intentional.

_If River knew what was going to happen, then why would she flip to this page in her diary…I don't understand…either she simply wanted to look through it, or else she wanted to tell me something…but this thing is full of spoilers…I doubt she would be very happy if I went through it, even if I had a legitimate reason for doing so._

Conflicted, the Almost Doctor hesitated, completely unsure of what he should do next.

He found himself stroking the crinkled paper of the diary, and he nearly started to read a bit of it, until a sudden gasping sound perpetrated his hearing.

Dropping the diary on the bed, the man in the bow tie immediately tended to River as she finally came around.

* * *

><p>"Doctor…" she rasped, her beautiful blue eyes watching him intently.<p>

_What happened? I came up here for some reason…I can't even remember…it's all a bit of a jumble…there's my diary…I was looking at it earlier…_

The Doctor's handsome face came into view, and without thinking she reached up to stroke his cheek, still very disorientated, herself.

"Yes, it's me, River, I'm here, and you're safe. Everything's going to be just fine," he managed a hearty smile, though he highly doubted his own words.

"Liar." River could see right through his false claims.

Pulling herself upright, the curly haired woman tried to get out of her former bed-ridden position.

"River, you just suffered a major blow to the head! You _need_ to rest!" he scolded her with a hint of fear in his tone, something that painfully reminded her of her husband.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm perfectly fi—ughh…" her fingers touched the thick bandage that covered her recent bruises.

"No you're not, River, there's no use in pretending…"

"Really, I'm alright, Doctor…" her voice quivered as she spoke, and her body sank back on the soft blanket.

The Doctor became very nervous and fidgety.

"River, you're shaking…" Placing the ice pack on her forehead as gently as he could, the man watched as she suddenly jolted upward.

"That's bloody freezing, Sweetie!" it was her first reaction to the intense cold.

"I'm sorry, but you're very hurt. This will help you…You just need to stay still." he held her hand tightly and looked her straight in the face with those warm, loving eyes, doing his best to comfort her.

River relaxed.

"There you go, now. Not so bad, is it?" the Doctor wiped a curly ringlet of hair off of her forehead.

"T-Thank you." She stuttered, her bottom lip trembling.

"No need to thank me for anything. I'm just sorry I didn't get here sooner. This is all my fault." River's insides shriveled at the sight of the Doctor's desponded expression.

_How can he really think that? All he's done is help me…and yet he still blames himself. I suppose some things never change._

"Don't you dare go blaming yourself!" she commanded, very sternly.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? You said we should go investigate separately and _I_ foolishly agreed to that. With all the things that have been happening lately—Bobby's disappearance, CAL's emotional breakdown—I should have _never_ gone off on my own. But, being the idiot that I am, I just _had _to pop over to see CAL, thus putting you in _extreme_ danger. And because of_ me_, you suffered serious head trauma and for all I knew, you could have very well—"

His frantic babbles were briskly silenced by River's soft lips.

He responded rather stiffly at first, clearly conflicted.

She could hear the rapid thudding of his hearts, as he began to melt against her.

For a second she imagined she was somewhere very different—atop an ancient pyramid, kissing the man she loved—her _husband_, with everything she had in her, their mouths moving in a rhythmic motion, as the world around them disintegrated, revealing the most horrifying scene imaginable.

_My Doctor. My husband. But, _he's_ not…this isn't the same…why do I keep pretending…_

The same blazing mixture of fear and passion burdened her heart, forcing her to draw back.

_I keep forgetting that he's not my husband…but look what he's done for me…he's so much like him…yet somehow he's different. I—I don't even know why I did that…_

His entire face was flushed, and his eyes trailed the ground sheepishly, in order to prevent her from recognizing the aching sadness in them.

_Why do I let myself do this to him? Look at him—so sad, he doesn't deserve that._

"S-sorry. I—_we_ shouldn't have done that." He declared sorrowfully, his eyes betraying him. "You're at a vulnerable point, and I'm the only one around—it's like when Amy kissed me after our encounter with the Weeping Angels; it was only because I was there. For her, it should have been Rory. And for you, it should have been _him_—_your_ Doctor. "

_But that can never be. _

"And I'm simply the substitute…" the Almost Doctor admitted the truth as he saw it.

_Maybe he's right. I want my husband to be here, with me, so much…it's easier just to pretend that this Doctor is the man I love—because otherwise I'll be forced to let go of the one thing I have left to live for._

Her heart leapt from within her chest, as she came to this realization.

A sudden wave of pain gripped her head, as the areas of swelling began to blaze, sending her mind into a convoluted storm of thoughts.

"My head…" she whispered brokenly, her fingers circling the place of injury.

Lightly gripping her hand once again, the Almost Doctor tenderly gave her support, despite his secret hurt over their most recent conversation.

"There, there, it's alright." He pressed the freezing ice pack to her head.

Remaining quiet, the Doctor refused to speak for a few moments.

Something dreadful was nagging at him, devouring his hearts without remorse.

There were numerous unspoken questions teeming in his eyes.

"Okay, that's much better. I don't know what came over me. Nothing to worry about, I suppose." She tried to steer his attention elsewhere.

"River, _tell_ me who did this to you." It was not a suggestion, it was a command, and River sensed the fear and unease in the Doctor's voice.

He was getting emotional.

And that was never a good sign.

"I—I can't remember…it was too quick…I recall getting a proper whacker, but after that everything went black."

Her body trembled, as she tried to make sense of the broken fragments of memories swarming in her head.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me? Your diary—River, it was open, and you'd obviously been looking through it before you lost consciousness. The little girl said that you promised her you would only be gone for a bit—so you must have suspected that all you would need was a look in your diary…" the Doctor trailed off.

"I had that strange feeling again…like something was following me…I thought that maybe I could identify the threat based on one of my previous diary entries…I don't think I got terribly far, though." She explained her actions, hoping he wouldn't badger her with additional questions.

"This is making less and less sense. First, CAL has another breakdown, claiming that 'something's coming,' then apparently there's a storm and nobody seems to notice. After that, you just happen to feel the urge to come up here, and in no time at all, you're unconscious. Whatever's behind all of this is very dangerous and deadly, and I honestly don't see how whatever it is got here in the first place."

River's heart pounded at the possibility that perhaps the monsters that had ravaged her childhood had somehow breached the Library's security.

_But there's no way that could have happened. The leaders of the Silence can't be here. Isn't that too obvious? And why would they be here, anyway? The real Doctor's still out there…and their use for me is long over. He's right. I don't understand any of this._

"And there's something else that's been bothering me, River." His expression grew dark, and he relinquished a familiar photograph from her vanity.

_Oh, no…he's working it out, isn't he? And this is hardly the time!_

A sea of dread overwhelmed her body as the Doctor grasped her wrist.

* * *

><p>His hearts secretly twisted as soon as he saw the terror in River's eyes.<p>

The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but her reaction, just now, confirmed the significance of the photograph.

"You told me that everything around here is psychically linked, yeah? Then why is it that you happen to have a photo of you, Amy, Rory, and me in your dresser?"

"Why were you even looking through my dresser, in the first place?" she shot back, trying to avoid the inevitable.

"_I_ was trying to find the necessary supplies required to treat your wounds. But that's beside the point. You never answered my question. What are you doing with a photo of that sort?" his fingers dug into her skin.

"Can't I admire a picture of my friends?" she was purposely vague on the subject.

"_Friends_? The back of this picture frame says, 'Family photo.' And that's your handwriting, River. Don't even try to deny it. Why did you write 'family'?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, when one is married to someone, that person becomes a part of one's family. I'm… married to the Doctor, and the Ponds are my closest friends." River hesitated, her eyes widening at the Doctor's reaction to that sudden revelation.

His breathing quickened.

_I can't say that was much of a surprise—that she's married to me—no, no, not me-_him_. I suppose I've pretty much known that since the moment I first met her. And every time after that. But, why does that knowledge hurt me so much?_

He tried to focus, denying the passionate feelings that swam in his hearts whenever he so much as glanced at this breathtaking woman.

Heat surged in his cheeks.

The now red-faced man continued his interrogation.

"Earlier you acted as if you hardly knew the Ponds, and now you claim that they're your closest friends—and even if that were true, I don't know if that would really fall under the 'family' category. And there's another thing that doesn't make sense…the photograph is dated January 2014, and the Amy and Rory_ I_ know are from 2011. That would entail that it was taken three years after I last saw them. Meaning that their child would be three years old. Why wasn't the child in the picture, River?"

"Maybe she wasn't around that day," River's flimsy excuse only peaked the Doctor's interest all the more.

"_She_? They had a daughter, then? Don't give me that look, River, I think you know a lot more than you're willing to let on, am I right? What happened to their daughter? I know that Amy was captured by some sort of very powerful organization, and that's what led to my creation in the first place."

Taking his hand in hers, the curly haired woman felt his hot skin.

He flushed at the feeling of her touch, despite his attempts to control himself.

"They never got to raise her. Not properly, anyway." She spoke truthfully, an incomprehensible sadness etched into her voice.

"What do you _mean_, River? Who would take an ordinary human child away from her parents, anyway?" he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Who ever said the child was human?" River's words befuddled the Doctor.

"She's Amy and Rory's daughter. Of course she's human. How could she possibly be anything else?"

"She was conceived in the TARDIS, Doctor." The curly haired woman was suddenly calm.

_Ugh, Okay…but how would River know that? That's a rather personal matter, which I really don't want to think about too closely…_

"So what?"

"Starting at the time of conception she was exposed to the Time Vortex, which mutated her DNA, making her a partial Time Lord and creating the perfect weapon against you."

"_What_? A weapon against_ me_? I don't understand…" he was disturbed by River's familiarity with the subject.

"You wouldn't, would you? The Doctor—the man who can turn an army around at the simple mention of his name. Why is it that you can't see what you really are? Remember why you were placed in the Pandorica? The Doctor is the most feared being in the entire universe. But the problem is that he didn't begin to realize it until it was already too late. How do people rid the universe of such a threat? They create the perfect weapon to destroy it." River's eyes were blazing.

"You're telling me that the daughter of Amy and Rory is a partial Time Lord raised as a weapon to murder me? If you know all this, then surely they must have found her at some point. What about me—the Doctor, your Doctor, surely he wouldn't have given up on her."

Mustering a weak smile, River slowly proceeded to finish her explanation.

"He didn't. He did find her, eventually. But not quite in the way he expected. Let's just say their _baby _was never returned to them."

This horrible tragedy was a blow to the Doctor's hearts.

"How would you know all this? And why did the Ponds look so happy in the picture if they'd lost their child?"

"Because by that time, they'd found her—in a manner of speaking."

He did not understand the underlying meaning of her words.

"I—"

"The little girl—in the space suit in Florida—that was their daughter in her first incarnation."

"_First_? What, so she could regenerate?" this newfound knowledge greatly puzzled him.

"Yes. She regenerated again shortly after we encountered her in America. The little girl searched for her parents for many years, and eventually she found them. Only they were just children, and they didn't have a clue who she was. During that time she was raised as a weapon to kill the Doctor, and she also became best friends with Amy and Rory."

"Do you mean to tell me that Amy and Rory's daughter was waiting for me all that time?" he stiffened at the thought.

"In a way, yes. After Amy and Rory lost their baby, the Doctor left them in Leadworth while he searched for her. When he came back a few months later, he hadn't met any success. Unfortunately, the TARDIS was hijacked by none other than Amy and Rory's troublesome best friend, herself. The four crashed into Hitler's office in the 1930s. Hitler accidently shot their daughter and she regenerated once again…into a third incarnation that her parents and the Doctor were already familiar with. She poisoned the Doctor with a kiss, but in the end, she used her remaining regenerations to bring him back to life." River's arms shook as she recalled the event.

"River, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life. And how would you know all this…to the tiniest detail? Wait…you said that I was familiar with her third incarnation…tell me, River, what was the girl's name?" he inquired, still too blind to realize that the truth was smack-dab in front of his eyes.

Shifting her eyes to the ground, River remained silent.

"River, tell me…" he pleaded, his voice tinged with anger. "What was her name?"

"Melody Pond." The woman muttered, waiting for the man in the bow tie to sort out his thoughts.

"That's a brilliant name…though I don't recall knowing anybody named…oh…River, the children, why do they call you, 'Melody'?" his heartbeats accelerated, and he feared he had already discovered the answer he was searching for.

"It was the name given to me at birth. And as for the photo…Amy and Rory's daughter _was_ pictured with them…"

He paused a moment to gather himself together.

"So, _you're_ Melody Pond? Amy and Rory's daughter? But that's mad, that's impossible, that's…" it was as if the veil had been torn, and for the first time in his short, miserable life, the Almost Doctor saw the enigmatic River Song in a totally new light.

A smile crinkled across his lips, and he blushed as the warmth radiating from her body trickled into his.

Her shimmering blue eyes stared into his broken soul, causing the image of a certain red head and her sandy haired husband to form in his mind.

_River Song. Melody Pond. Amy and Rory's daughter. I never would have thought…_

"Sweetie, you're crying-" River noted the tiny droplets teeming at the corners of his eyes.

Her face paled.

_'Sweetie,' she called me 'Sweetie.'_

"What? Didn't he react like this when he found out the woman he loved was the daughter of his best friends?" the Almost Doctor mentally cursed himself for using the phrase in the middle of that sentence.

Although the revelation was somewhat exhilarating and miraculous, the reality of the situation began to sink in.

_But I'm never even going to see them again. Amy and Rory. At least I know they're safe. For now._

"He was pretty excited, but he didn't exactly react quite like that. Especially considering he lived most of it, himself. Not all at once." Her eyes glistened with a hidden sorrow as she mentally envisioned her husband.

_River's more connected with the Doctor than I thought. No wonder he married her. She's one of his own kind. One of _my_ own kind._

His Time Lord hearts thumped rapidly, as he came to this amazing, yet saddening conclusion.

_No wonder she can't let go of that. He means so much to her. And she to him, I'm sure. No one should have to give that up. _

Combatting the urge to press his lips against hers, the man in the bow tie repeatedly reminded himself of the harsh, bitter truth.

Those wonderful pools of aqua blue would never be meant for him.

It stung like a gaping wound, extinguishing the tiny flicker of hope that he had stored up in his hearts even after their recent kiss.

Another eerie realization occurred to him.

"River, you were trained as a weapon to kill me…your whole childhood was ripped away from you. You said you killed me in Berlin. Is that why you were in Stormcage? It is, isn't it?" the thought of River murdering him was unfathomable.

"Oh, Doctor, you don't even know half the story." She stroked her TARDIS blue diary fondly, chuckling despite the circumstances, which, in turn, lightened the Doctor's mood.

Perhaps there was hope for them, yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: So I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be getting back to the creepier stuff, soon, don't worry. Feel free to check out some of my other stories(posted on my profile). Please take this moment to leave a review(comment).<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day!**


	9. Confusion

**Author's Note: So, here's chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it! Remember that reviews are always appreciated:)**

* * *

><p>Tilting her head upwards, the curly haired woman gazed into the man's soulful eyes.<p>

Something in those blue-green irises had visibly changed—there was newfound warmth shining in them, one more intense then she had ever seen, in this Doctor, anyway.

Without thinking, River patted his hand gently, watching as his cheeks flushed with color.

"Are you alright?" She spoke quietly.

For a moment, the man in the bow tie couldn't speak; his lashes were still laced with tiny droplets.

"I just…I never would have thought…I can hardly believe that _you_ are Amy and Rory's daughter…" he stuttered, a bit of sadness forming in his eyes all too quickly.

"What, is that a problem?" River asked suddenly.

"No, no, not at all! It's wonderful…_amazing,_ in fact! I can finally understand you in a way I never could, before. You were right, you know, about what you told me after the Ponds' wedding, this really does change everything. But not as much as I would have hoped…" he trailed off, muttering the last sentence under his breath so that River could barely make it out.

_This isn't going to be like it was the first time. I can only tell him about what I've been through…he won't live it himself. Which is why he will never be exactly the same as the original Doctor. I think he truly knows why all this is so difficult for me._

"River, why did you hesitate to tell me the truth? Not in the past, I mean, I get that, but as soon as you knew I was a ganger, you could have told me right away. Why didn't you?" his demeanor had since changed, no doubt due to the fact that he was getting emotional.

This time, the woman was silent for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry. I must seem pretty shallow, in the way I've been treating you. It's not that I didn't think you could handle it, or because of spoilers or anything. I'm not really sure, to tell you the truth, but I think I'm afraid that, well, our relationship will change now that you know who I am. Like it did the first time. For you, anyway. Not that that's necessarily a bad thing, it isn't, but…" she tried to put her conflicting emotions into words.

"You're afraid that because I know who you are you'll have to give up a part of yourself—the very part that you've given to him—and you can't bring yourself to do that. Because you think that as soon as you do you'll lose the last bit of him you have left." His voice trembled slightly as he spoke, causing River's heart to pound all the more.

"I…I…" the words barely escaped her mouth; she could feel the tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. " Now that you say it, I suppose I'm being rather selfish."

Taking her hand in his, the Almost Doctor reassured her.

"No, you're wrong. It seemed like that at first, but now I understand just how intertwined your life is with his. And I know how scary it is to give something up that is so precious to you. I've been forced to do it hundreds of times in my life, and the more I try, the more I realize that I still love those people. But not quite the way I used to. And that is what I've lost over the years. I still battle the hurt that comes from that every day, and I'm sure you know that. I can't ask you to go through that pain, River. Hold on to what you have left of him. But remember that the heart is capable of loving many. Maybe letting me in doesn't mean letting him go. Just think about it, please. We need each other now more than ever." He gave her fingers a brief squeeze, in a gesture of comfort.

As she looked upon his loving face, River's heart twisted. He had never seemed more like her husband until that very moment.

_He's right. Maybe I don't have to give up my Doctor at all. I can't. I'll always love him. But maybe it doesn't have to end there. Because this_ is_ the Doctor._

Even while she though this, her bright eyes swelled with tears.

Sensing the woman's unease, the man in the bow tie gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling River into a loose hug.

He stroked her beautiful hair, relishing the feeling of the soft curls as they tickled his fingers.

"Don't cry, River. We'll make it through this, I promise." The Doctor whispered, as if to console her fears.

"Thank you." She mumbled, her breath lacing the back of his neck.

Her heart pounded against his chest, and a sudden heat filled her body like a flood.

Slowly, the man withdrew from the innocent embrace, his face completely flustered.

Bringing his thumb to her face, the Doctor softly wiped away the watery tears.

* * *

><p>"You alright, now?" he inquired, his gaze never once leaving her.<p>

"I'm always alright."

_So am I. _

The man stiffened slightly at her answer, but he let it pass, knowing exactly how she felt.

"Well, how are you feeling? I mean physically—are you dizzy or nauseous or anything like that?"

Closing her eyes briefly, the curly haired woman tried her best to assess her condition.

"I've still got a bit of a headache, but other than that, I'm absolutely fine." River began to move upwards, a groan escaping her throat as she did so.

"Oh no, you don't! River you need to rest!" the man commanded her sternly, forcing her body back down.

"But I'm fine!" she pleaded weakly, obviously not believing it herself.

"River, they don't call me, 'the Doctor,' for no reason. You've just suffered a concussion, which means there may be internal bleeding, so I need you to rest! Please, don't make this more difficult than this has to be!" the Doctor was very serious.

"Where's the fun in that?" River managed to smirk, but soon complied with the man's instructions.

_Flirting? Really? At a time like this? Well, this is River Song, so I shouldn't be surprised. At least she's starting to sound more like herself._

"Seriously, though, Sweetie, I'm a partial Time Lord, so my body repairs itself quicker than you think. I mean, I can't even begin to count how many times you've been knocked out and back on your feet as soon as you regained consciousness. What makes you think I have to be any different?" she crossed her arms, a stubborn expression etched across her features, which made her all the more attractive to the Doctor, though he would never admit it.

_Blasted woman! Why does she have to look at me like that?_

"Um…I…that's not the same! I just want you to get better. I'm sorry this happened to you, I really am, but now, we're just going to have to deal with it if we want to get to the bottom of this. And right now, you need to rest. Just trust me, alright?"

"Always." She declared confidently, a smile beginning to creep across her face, causing the Doctor's hearts to thud rapidly.

"Right then!" clapping his hands together, the man geared the conversation elsewhere. "We're in this together. Now, we've got to think, or rather, I do."

River rolled her eyes.

She watched amusedly as the Almost Doctor began pacing about her bed, his hands digging through his hair.

"Okay, I know we've been through this, already, but let's review. You came up here a few hours ago because you had the inherent feeling that something was following you. It seemed familiar, so you quickly searched through your diary to see if you could identify the threat. However, whatever it was knocked you out before you could do that, which theoretically shouldn't be able to happen inside this virtual world that_ I_ fixed the first time I was here. But with CAL acting the way she is, the Library is unstable. But why? The thunderstorm—everything, but nobody seems to notice. Whatever it is, it's using some sort of perception filter, (if that's even possible), which entails it has something to hide. I think—"

"Doctor…" River started.

"Quiet. I'm thinking. Now, this thing that hurt you, it's got something to do with Bobby's disappearance and CAL's emotional breakdown so it's obviously very powerful. I suppose it could always be some sort of computer virus, but that seems too easy—I'm fairly certain that this is deliberate. You thought it reminded you of the Silence— the monsters of your childhood, but I hardly know anything about the creatures, and besides, what use would they have for you, now?

"Doctor—" she began, her voice growing impatient, though the Doctor, being thick as he was, hardly noticed.

"Shush. I'm busy. There's something I'm missing! I feel like it's smack dab in front of me! I'm not really one to…"

"Doctor!"

"…miss the obvious. Gah! This is infuriating! I've got no idea what I'm talking about and now I'm just jabbering on…for all I know someone else may have paid the price already…so I'd better start—"

River's hand forcefully collided with his cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined, finally focusing his attention on her.

"If you want this to work, you can start by listening to me. What I was trying to say, well, of course, before I was interrupted three times, was that I've just realized something rather important. You said that CAL's been emotionally unstable, and I understand that, but there's something we've both seemed to forget."

"And what would that be?" he asked, annoyance reigning in his tone.

"Oh, just let me finish, will you? Don't you see? All this time we've been so caught up in identifying the threat that we've overlooked the obvious. Think about it. We know that before you fixed the data-core, CAL was also unstable. But what was it that kept her going? What gave her the strength and guidance she needed to save all those people?"

"Doctor Moon!" they both shouted at once, their voices filling the room.

"Yes, precisely. Now where has he been all this time? Maybe the Doctor Moon wasn't needed after the Library was stabilized, but what about now? CAL needs him more than ever. But he's nowhere to be found, which means that the Library's data-core has been damaged severely." She finished her thought, sounding especially insightful.

"River Song, you mad, brilliant woman!" the Doctor hastily kissed her on the forehead, internally restraining himself from doing more.

For the first time I quite a while, River managed to laugh.

She found it hilarious that the Doctor could change his mind so spontaneously.

"I wonder why I've never thought of that before…" he mused, growing serious again, his brows were knitting together.

"Because sometimes you're just plain thick. But seriously, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't think of it until just now, and I've been here for weeks. I assume that could be the perception filter at work, am I right?" the playfulness fled from her voice, and instead she became very cautious with her words.

"Maybe…" the Doctor answered quietly, though his mind was lost elsewhere.

River knew that look, all too well, and it always meant that something dreadful was at work.

"What is it? What are you thinking?" she wondered, fear rising in her voice.

"Nothing, it's just…we've been talking for quite a while, now, and we've never once had any interruptions. Now, I haven't been here for long, but I'd say that isn't normal, am I right? That little girl, Leah, before I came in, she was waiting out there, she was the one who told me you came up here in the first place. Surely she would have come in by now, or at least knocked. I don't know, maybe she just became bored and went elsewhere, but…" the Doctor continued to speculate.

"No, that's not like her at all. She's a very loyal little girl. Hardly ever leaves my side, unless I insist…"

"So where is she now?" Turning his head around ever so slightly, the man in the bow tie began to call the child's name. "Leah?"

No response.

"Leah, sweetheart, it's Melody, you can come in. Leah?" River's eyes bolted towards the unmoving door.

Jumping to his feet the Doctor cautiously ebbed across the room, turning the doorknob rather quickly.

"Nothing."

That was all the confirmation River needed. Forcing herself out of bed, the curly haired woman raced to the Doctor's side, withdrawing her gun from a place nearby.

"River, what do you think you're doing?" the man yelped, eyeing her sternly.

"Going with you." She declared firmly, her voice unwavering.

"You need to rest! And besides, I never said I was going anywhere…" he raised his pointer finger, as if to explain.

"But you were contemplating it. I simply decided for you. I've rested long enough, alright? I think I know my limits and capacities a lot better than you do, thank you very much! And don't even try to dissuade, me, unless of course you want another slap." River cocked a brow.

* * *

><p>The Almost Doctor scratched his cheek nervously.<p>

"Fine. You can come. But don't blame me if you get injured because of your own stubbornness. And the gun, _really_?" he scoffed, clearly irritated yet secretly enthralled by River's choice of weaponry.

"How else is a girl supposed to defend herself when all her partner has is a harmless, doesn't-do-wood sonic screwdriver? Besides, you won't admit it, but you like it…" she grinned evilly at him, causing his entire face to redden.

_Look at him all flustered…he really is quite young, isn't he?_

"Hey, I don't…I mean… don't dis the sonic!" he sounded rather wimpy, and River couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "Stop it! It isn't funny! We've got to focus!"

"Really, because I think you're the one getting distracted." River chuckled heartily, observing the Doctor's eyes as they darted away from her gun and back to her face.

To be honest, she wasn't sure why she was chiding him so much, even when the situation was dire, but it definitely lightened the mood and lessened the fear that was building from deep within.

It felt as if she was reliving the past for a brief moment, though the stench of reality was quick to set in, reminding her of the fact that although this was certainly the Doctor, (there was no doubt in her mind about that), he lacked the experiences that would mold him into her husband.

He was unfinished, incomplete, but perhaps it was just that she wanted him to be someone else.

_He_ is_ the Doctor, just remember that. Nothing else matters, right now. I've got to at least help him and give him a chance. He deserves that._

Grabbing his hand, River led him out into the narrow corridor.

"Okay, down to business. Where exactly did you last see her, Sweetie?" the woman asked somewhat apprehensively.

"She was right here, beside the door. I told her to wait…I should have kept an eye on her, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Don't go blaming yourself. I know how you can get when you're emotional." She expected him to protest, but instead he began scanning the area with his sonic, either ignoring or pretending to ignore her comment.

"Oo…this is bad, very not good…these readings, they're like the ones I saw after Bobby disappeared." He muttered more to himself than to anyone else. "Come on, think! Let's see…all the attacks have happened around here…in this general vicinity…which means the attacker must be nearby. But what does that tell us? Ugh, I'm getting nowhere with this!" the frustrated man complained, banging his sonic against the floor angrily.

"Doctor, what do we do? Have you got a plan?" River prodded, her voice tinged with fear.

"Well, um, sort of, actually, a bit of a plan, yeah…" he seemed absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Don't just stand there! Tell me! Otherwise we're wasting time that we could be using to ensure this doesn't happen again. Doctor, are you even listening?" grasping the collar of his tweed jacket, the curly haired woman forced him to meet her gaze.

"Yes, right! We've got to get to the lobby as fast as we can…double check to make sure that Leah isn't there…and warn the others…" the Almost Doctor was obviously hiding something.

"That isn't the whole plan, is it? I need to know…"

"River, it's all I've got right now!" his eyes were blazing with a terrifying mixture of fear and rage as he clutched her wrist tightly.

Feeling her arm tremble against his grip, the man suddenly let go, immediately regretting his harshness.

"Look, River, I'm sorry, but we need to get to the lobby. Please, just trust me."

Her heart pounded at the sight of that handsome, irresistible baby face—which she had always been oddly susceptible to.

Hand in hand, the two scampered down the hallway, gaining speed by the second, until they quickly reached their destination.

Bending down and placing one hand on her knee, the curly haired woman suffered from shortness of breath and an unwelcome headache.

"River, River, what's the matter?" the man in the bow tie shifted his attention back to River.

"Just catching my breath, that's all," she tried to manage a smile. It didn't work.

"Are you sure you're alright? I knew you should have stayed…"

"No, really. I haven't exactly run like that in quite a while. I've forgotten how much I've missed it. Let's go, now, no need to delay." She pretended to sound confident, even though she knew very well that he could see straight through her false claims.

Continuing on, River and the Doctor entered the seating area, which was clustered with people who were eating dinner.

"River, I'll talk to the children, you go to your friends." He instructed, and the woman was quick to comply.

"Hello, Professor Song, haven't seen you in hours. Are you alright? You look a bit pale, and you have quite a nasty bruise right there…" Miss Evangelista started.

"Yes, dear, I'm fine. No worries. I just wanted to tell you all to keep an eye on the children. Don't let them out of your sight for anything." The archaeologists sensed the urgency in her tone.

"Alright. But why?" Dave asked innocently.

"Sorry, but that's all you need to know. The Doctor's orders." She received some looks of speculation, but soon drifted over to where the Almost Doctor was.

Apparently he had finished speaking with the children, because he hastily clasped her hand and led her out of there and into the hall way, in a slow enough fashion in order to maintain appearances.

Once they had veered back towards the residential area, he took her aside.

"Okay, River, we can't tell anyone what's happened. It's too dangerous. Leah knew what happened to you, and look where it got her. The children don't have a clue where she is, so I had to lie to them to keep them from asking questions. Now, we've got to search their room, so we can find some sort of clues, and I can re-scan Bobby's bed. Off we go, then!" his voice quivered as he spoke, and River had no time to protest.

Entering the doorway, the time traveler and the archaeologist quickly crouched beside the child's bed.

The Doctor removed his sonic from his pocket and began scanning like rapid fire, while River scoured the room for peculiarities.

It was only a few moments before she felt that strange throbbing sensation again, just as she had the last time she was there. Her heart rate sped up.

She crouched down on the floor, wanting to shake the feeling off in any way she could. River could barely even hear the Doctor's mumbling as she busied herself with a more important task.

Fingering two furry objects, River relinquished the two stuffed animals from the ground.

One was a brown teddy bear, the other a green dinosaur.

_I suppose this must have been Leah's and the other Bobby's, going by the fact that they were on their side of the room._

Her fingers crept down to the tiny paper tags, and she hardly thought anything of them until the bold Sharpie writing caught her attention.

"What's this? Doctor, what's this?" she began, without thinking, and for once able to draw the stubborn man's attention with little effort.

"What? Have you found something?" his brows shot up.

"I-I'm not exactly sure, but I think I have. See this." She pointed towards the tiny lettering.

"Yeah, the children's names, so what about them?" he nearly started to retreat.

"No. Look closely. This one says Ella, and the other Joshua. I don't know an Ella or Joshua, and I would have thought these were Leah and Bobby's toys." River was suddenly distressed and confused.

"Oh." The Almost Doctor blurted out. "I'm not sure, but if I'm remembering correctly, Donna told me that when she lived here, in the Library, her children's names were Ella and Joshua. But you told me their names were Leah and Bobby." He shot her a questioning look.

"But they are, I'm sure…But I don't understand; why would they change their names? Wouldn't somebody notice? This doesn't make sense!" the curly haired woman became frustrated.

"Perhaps CAL changed their names so that they would forget their mother and live happily here without her…or else…no, it can't be…unless… if only I had realized this before…"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Thank you for reading:) Feel free to visit my profile if you would like to read some of my other stories. Please take this time to leave a review.<strong>

**Have a blessed day!**


	10. Ridiculous

**Author's Note: I have to say, this chapter turned out better than I expected. Some very important things are revealed, so pay attention:) Anway, I hope you enjoy it. Remember that reviews are always appreciated:)**

* * *

><p>Drawing her focus elsewhere, the curly haired woman stared directly at the man in the bow tie, who was hunching over the tiny children's toys, as if deeply perplexed.<p>

She could see the hint of fear alight in his eyes—and that was enough to send her heart thudding in a maddening rhythm of anxiety.

"Doctor, what do you mean? Why would something like this have happened…?" River eyed the Doctor, who was apparently content on muttering something to himself.

"The nightmares, the disappearances, the thunderstorm, Doctor Moon and now, this—how can all of this keep going unnoticed? Normally I'd say a perception filter, but why do I have the strangest feeling this goes deeper than that. Yes, much, much deeper…" running a hand through his raggedy brown hair, the man once again replayed the possibilities in his mind.

"Sweetie, we've been through this! You've got to be more specific…why were the children's names changed? How does that fit into everything? If we're going to make any progress, I need you to be straight with me…Doctor, please…" her green tinged eyes pleaded with him.

His hearts raced faster by the second, and as much as he wanted to give a decent response, the Doctor doubted that was even possible.

_There's no way to know for certain what's going on, but I have a hunch…and it may be safer if I'm not too clear about it…especially when someone might be listening in…_

The Doctor's mind buzzed with the eerie sensation that perhaps someone was ease dropping on this very conversation. He'd have to play this safe as best he could.

Reacting upon the first thought that popped into his head, the man in the bow tie suggested something that sounded quite ridiculous to River.

He flipped his wrist upward towards his face, and pretended to read his golden watch.

"Ah, well, look at the time, Dear! Nearly half past seven, mind you. We really must be having dinner, by now, don't you think?" wrapping his arm around River's shoulders, the Doctor secretly savored the warmth of her skin, trying to focus his attention on that pleasant feeling rather than her all-too-obvious grimace. He desperately hoped she wouldn't slap him for that.

_We need to get out of here, now…_

"Doctor, you're being completely, ridiculous! Really, this isn't the time to…" she briefly met his gaze, and suddenly she understood, at least to some extent. He needed her to trust him. "Oh."

River, though thoroughly confused and slightly irritated, allowed the Doctor to take the lead. And he did so, grasping her hand, quickly striding out of the room and veering down the adjoining corridor towards the lobby.

"To the lobby, Professor Song, where I understand they have a lovely selection of fish fingers and…" he trailed off, despite knowing absolutely nothing in regards to that subject.

Along the way, the woman's head tilted closer to him, her breath lacing his ear, causing his entire body to tingle.

"How much longer are you going to keep at this—" she mumbled, her quiet whisper beckoning an answer.

"No idea. Just act normal. As if nothing's happened. When I feel it's safe enough, I'll explain everything. Trust me?"

"Always," River's mouth curved wryly into a smile, despite the seriousness of the situation.

_But where is safe, really? Nowhere, if you think about it…but I doubt whatever-it-is will makes its next move in the sight of so many people…which is exactly why the lobby is a logical choice for the time being…or maybe it's the perfect hiding place…_

Entering the seating place, the man in the bow tie eyed the food-serving area.

It was a sort of buffet, though not exactly the conventional one at that. There wasn't a cook or a chef or anyone of that sort because this aspect of the virtual world was conveniently psychological attuned to one's mind. Those services were not necessary.

This was probably why the Doctor immediately spotted his favorite main course item, along with some very delectable looking biscuits.

"Fish fingers and custard _and_ Jammie Dodgers? Who would have thought?" he plastered a smile to his face, blatantly ignoring a firm nudge from his curly-haired counterpart as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. In truth, food was actually the _last_ thing on his mind; he was only making a big deal out of it in order to maintain appearances.

Without another word, River silently went to grab a plate, but the Doctor snatched it out of her hand before she could protest. Her first reaction was that he was going to try to force her to consume whatever disgusting rubbish appealed to his taste buds, but instead, he propped a piece of toast onto her plate.

"Doctor, I think I can—" she started, but was hastily interrupted.

"But toast is brilliant, River! I think you'll find it's excellent _brain food_…" he emphasized the last two words, indirectly alluding to her recent concussion.

Not wanting to draw too much attention to herself, the woman complied with his wishes, proceeding to butter her toast. Though, if she was perfectly honest, she had pretty much lost her appetite, in light of her current condition and all that had just happened.

By the time River had finished, the man in the bow tie handed her a steaming cup of tea, before proceeding to sit down at a small table in the back.

River Song couldn't help but notice the wary looks coming from her fellow archaeologists, though the Doctor seemed oblivious to them (or else he did a very good job of pretending not to care).

He had purposely positioned himself so that he was facing only River, rather than the others, who would likely become suspicious if they recognized the distinct change in his expression from bemused to serious.

Dipping the highly processed fish fingers in a tiny bowl of yellowish, creamy custard, the Doctor began to eat in silence.

* * *

><p>The curly haired woman watched as his hand trembled a bit throughout the entire ordeal. Something was terribly wrong.<p>

Not to mention the fact that the Doctor was also strangely eying the children behind in between bites.

_What is he up to? Whatever it is, it must be pretty bad if he hasn't been able to tell me yet. And that ridiculous nonsense about having to eat dinner, when neither of us are really hungry…what on earth is he playing at?_

While bringing her buttered bread to her mouth, River attempted to make sense of the Doctor's odd behavior, which from what she could already tell, was quite deliberate.

"Tasty?" he finally asked, motioning to her sorry excuse for a meal.

"Well, frankly I've had better. But I suppose dates with you are always a bit unusual, aren't they?" she smiled cheekily, a flirtatious tone alight in her voice, concealing the fear that was secretly brewing from deep within.

If he was going to play this game, then she would play along.

The Doctor's entire face turned five shades of red, which, River had to admit, was quite adorable.

He had suddenly resorted to fidgeting with his food.

"River! This is not a date, well, I mean, maybe it sort of is, but not really… and hey, stop staring at me! Why are you looking at me like that?" he blushed all the more.

"Two can play at this game." She spoke quietly, so only he could hear, her eyes quickly motioning to her inquisitive friends.

_We can't give them the impression that something's wrong, can we? So why not lighten the mood, and have a little fun…_

Before she could act upon that notion, the painful throbbing from earlier returned to her head, in one swift blow. Instinctively, River pressed her hand to the source of the pain, mentally restraining herself from making her condition more obvious.

Of course, the Doctor was not easily fooled; he realized what was happening in a matter of seconds.

Gently placing a hand over hers, he tried comfort her in some way or another. She shivered at the warmth of his touch.

"River, are you alright?" he spoke softly, his loving eyes expressing his concern.

Her heart nearly lurched.

"Yes, of course, I'm fine. Just feeling a bit…ill, perhaps because I've hardly eaten anything today?" she made this excuse in case anyone besides the Doctor was hearing the conversation.

She'd rather keep her concussion relatively secret, especially considering there was no way of knowing who had knocked her out in the first place.

"Professor Song, are you sure you're alright?" Young Anita inquired innocently, rising from her seat.

"Yes, Anita. There's no need to be concerned." She managed a hearty smile, which she knew the Doctor could see through without a second thought.

"Okay. But if you need anything…remember that we're your friends…and we're here for you. So don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't." River reassured her calmly, wanting to avoid a long conversation. It wasn't that she didn't trust them; she just thought that they might feel safer if they didn't know much of what was going on.

Glancing over at the group of children, all of which looked exactly like Leah and Bobby (or Ella and Joshua), she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness mingled with a particularly strange sense of alarm.

Even as she realized this, River felt the Doctor's fingers entangle with hers.

She bit her lip.

"River, deep breaths, now. You're fine. You said so yourself." He promised in a soothing tone, which alleviated some of the stress.

_I know, but am I, really? How can we just sit here when something sinister is at work in this place?_

Glancing down at the table, the curly haired woman recognized the fact that the Doctor's plate was empty.

"Are you going to finish that?" the man in the bow tie asked, pointing to her barely half-eaten piece of toast.

Her headache was still taking its toll on her body, though not in the way it had before, when she had been rendered unconscious.

"No, I'm not terribly hungry." River admitted truthfully, her gaze locking onto the Doctor's bright eyes.

"Okay." He didn't press her, even if he would have preferred her to finish her bread, for the sake of her health.

Stacking the plates together, and placing other miscellaneous items on top, the raggedy man threw everything in the rubbish bin.

He then collected the cups they had used for their tea and carefully dispensed them in the proper place.

Taking her hand securely in his, the Doctor beamed.

"So, Professor Song, what do you say we go for a stroll?" he brought her to her feet, speaking in hushed tones, his eyes dancing between her and the children.

Sensing his urgency, the woman obliged, trying her best to ignore any suspicious glances directed their way.

The two ventured out of the lobby area, hand in hand, indifferent to what people may have thought of them.

As they approached the door to the outside, River found herself shifting uncomfortably. Last time she had gone out there she had battled that eerie, tingling sensation, which had been precisely what prompted her to go to her flat in the first place.

The man in the bow tie must have noticed her hesitation because he squeezed her fingers even tighter.

"River, it won't be like last time, I swear. I'm here now, and if anything happens, you won't be alone." He whispered into her thick curls, causing the miniscule hairs on the back on her neck to rise.

"Doctor, I'm fine, really. And I'm not frightened, after all I've been through, why should I be?" But even as she claimed this, they both knew it was a lie.

A chill exploded through her body as she and the Doctor stepped out into the cool, night breeze.

The thunderstorm clouds had since dissipated, the unsettling grey disappearing, and instead revealing a lovely crimson sunset, complete with white puffs dotting the horizon.

_Well, if that thunderstorm had anything to do with CAL's emotional state, then this must be a good sign. For now._

River was slightly relieved by this prospect. The rising and falling of her chest was steadily nearing a more normal, healthy rate.

* * *

><p>Crossing her arms in order to warm her body, the curly haired woman fought the biting cold, her teeth chattering against her will.<p>

This, of course, caught the Doctor's attention.

"Oh, are you getting chilly? I'm sorry, I should have thought about that. How silly of me. Let's see, my body regulates temperature better than yours does…so you can…erm…use my jacket…" he suggested with a sort of humility and began to remove his tweed blazer.

"No, Sweetie, really, I don't need…" she began to protest, but the Doctor would hear nothing of it.

Loosely lifting one arm at a time, the man in the bow tie wrapped his oversized jacket around River's torso.

Now, he had nothing but a long-sleeved dress shirt to warm himself.

In her mind, River recalled a similar action being performed by her husband so long ago.

"There you go. Better?" he asked, slipping his fingers back over hers.

"Mm. Hmmm." River nodded, her head bobbing up and down slowly.

"Good." The Doctor shot her a goofy grin. Watching her intently, the man in the bow tie noticed the way her eyes glistened and her cheeks reddened as she gazed at the glorious splashes of color. "So beautiful…" he muttered thoughtlessly, hoping she didn't realize who he was describing.

"Indeed it is." The woman declared, obviously referring to the sky above.

Their feet pitter-pattered over the concrete-like sidewalk, heading in a direction the Doctor had never gone before.

In the corner of her eye, River caught a glimpse of the familiar, towering forest that stood to the far left of them. He could feel the way her hand stiffened slightly at the sight.

"W-Was it really only a day ago that I found you there?" she wondered in disbelief.

"Maybe. I don't know. It feels like it's been weeks. Perhaps it's just because I'm not used to living linearly, let alone in a virtual world…then again, I suppose that probably has something to do with it. With CAL acting the way she's been, there's no way to tell…" he trailed off, sensing the confusion in her eyes.

"Doctor, I still don't understand the half of this. Can you explain it to me now, based on what you know? And don't act like you're clueless…I saw how you were looking at the children just now…and earlier, the way you changed your behavior so quickly…you have a theory going, don't you?" in truth, River already knew the answer to that final question. She could read the Doctor better than a book.

_How much should I say? The complete truth? Well, I don't think I actually know the complete truth…but I'm fairly certain that I'm getting pretty close._

"Are we far enough away now?" he spoke timidly, scanning the general vicinity. Scratching his head, the Doctor answered his own question. "Hmm. It's difficult to say. Whatever-it-is could be anywhere, but going by the fact that all the attacks have occurred inside, in primarily the same area…this is the safest it's going to get." The mansion-like structure was now becoming distant.

_But safety is relative._

"Safe? That's why you were being so ridiculous back there, am I right? You were waiting for the perfect opportunity. I think it's fair to say this is the best one you're going to get." Perceptive River concluded. "So, out with it, then. Why were the children's names changed and how did we not notice that?"

"I don't know anything for certain…but I think that they were changed a while back…sometime between the time Donna left and you were uploaded. That's why you never noticed because you didn't have a way of knowing that things had been different. The name changing concept itself may not be the problem, it's possible that that may have been something CAL did for the children's benefit…but there's something else about Leah and Bobby—particularly Leah that seems rather peculiar. They both seemingly disappeared according to the sonic…but if they were never really alive in the first place, then could it be that maybe the readings were faked?" he furrowed his brow, slightly frustrated.

"Faked? But what would explain their absence, then? That makes absolutely no sense at all. And what do you find peculiar about Leah? She was the sweetest girl I knew…hardly ever left my side," River grew perplexed.

The Doctor paused, about to speak.

"Exactly." His expression darkened.

"What do you mean? Doctor…" she started.

"Think about it River, who have been the victims, here? First, Bobby, then you, then Leah…but there's one thing in common with every attack. I hadn't realized that until we saw the stuffed animals…because the idea of it almost seems preposterous. But the more I've thought about it, the more it rings true. Who was the first to report Bobby's disappearance to us, having supposedly woken up with him missing? Who conveniently informed me of where you had gone at just the right time, when nobody else had a clue? And who is it that had apparently gone missing as soon as you began to make your recovery…"

"Surely you don't think…"

"_Leah_. I'm sorry River, but it's the only explanation." He ran his thumb over her wrist.

"No. That can't be true…I would have seen it before…and anyway, you said that whatever it was came here with _you_…Leah's been here longer than that…"

"Yes. I'm not suggesting that the original child was responsible for this at all. I'm suggesting that the real Leah (originally Ella) disappeared before anyone noticed…and someone else, an imposter, a master of disguise took her place…and whatever-it-was was good. Good enough to fool someone even as clever as you…" his eyes widened.

"C-Come to think of it, she was very loyal…always wanting to be around me…" images of the innocent child floated in her mind.

"…And waiting for the perfect opportunity to make her move. But she or _it_, rather, must have wanted you alive. Maybe this was just a warning. Or else a mistake. Regardless, it means big trouble for us because the creature can't go masquerading as Leah, anymore, can it? Because it knows we know the truth…which means it will have taken on a new disguise…and I'll bet it can disguise itself as anything…" just the thought of that was completely unnerving.

"But what motive would it have for doing this? Why, _me_, I don't understand. How is this even possible? Have you encountered something like this before?" she asked shakily.

"Yes, I have encountered something of this sort before…on earth…when I first met Amy Pond…your mother (wow, I can still hardly believe that)…Prisoner Zero was a multi-form…and this seems similar, but I have the strangest feeling that it's something completely different, especially since Prisoner Zero could only shape shift based on comatose patients…"

"I remember Mum telling me about Prisoner Zero. But Doctor, _why_ is the other creature, the one that's here, targeting _me_?" her voice rose an octave.

"I'm afraid that's a question for another day." He was hesitant to admit.

"What are we supposed to do, then? Answer me that, Doctor." she demanded, more sternly than she anticipated.

"Right now, we wait. And more importantly, we have to stay together…We'll get through this, I promise." The Doctor sounded completely genuine, though she detected something else in his tone.

Despite his attempts to reassure her, River felt her body quiver, the familiar stark terror that had ravaged her childhood suddenly returning. She wanted ever so much to stay strong, but that was easier said than done.

Her stomach entangled in dread as her limbs continued to shake.

Tipping her chin upward, ever so softly, the man in the bow tie beckoned her to listen.

"I will _not_ leave you. Do you understand me? River Song, Melody Pond, you're the only person I have left to live for in this place, and you mean more to me than you know. And even if I'll never be _him_, not exactly, because I lack certain experiences, I will try my very hardest. I'll start by proving that to you…" his voice was trembling by the end, because he knew he was taking such a big risk.

But it was worth it. _She_ was worth it.

Slowly but surely, the man in the bow tie leaned closer to her, until they were merely centimeters apart. And in seconds, his lips were touching hers, gently, in the most chaste and delicate, yet tender kiss either of them had ever experienced in their entire lives.

At the same time, he placed one hand in her wild curls, the other in the small of her back, as if to steady the raging emotions that were swelling from deep with his hearts.

He wasn't doing this for himself—no, this was for _her_. Because right now, this was what River needed to keep her going, whether she knew that or not.

As the Almost Doctor drew back, he expected rejection or the usual hesitancy, but instead he realized something quite remarkable.

Against all odds, River Song was smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: So, I hope you enjoyed it:) Feel free to check out my other stories(profile page). Please take this time to leave a review.<strong>

**Have a marvelous day!**


	11. Heartbreak

**Author's note: So, here's chapter 11, finally! I know it's been awhile, so I hope this makes it up to you guys. Just to warn you, this is one of those emotional/angst-y chapters and is a bit of a break from the action and everything surrounding the shape-shifting creature. There's a bit of a role reversal for the Doctor and River from the beginning versus the end. Also, something is discussed that you might not be expecting.**

* * *

><p>The Almost Doctor shrugged, placing his hands in his trouser pockets and staring at the unappealing ground below.<p>

"Swe—"

"So…" he started quietly, his cheeks flushed with color as he avoided the intensity of River's bright eyes. "You alright now?" the man asked sheepishly, knowing that was probably the last thing she wanted him to say.

For a second or so his hands failed obnoxiously in the air, before reluctantly settling on River's shoulders.

She didn't stiffen, but met his gaze straight on.

"I'm always alright." River managed to smile, but the Doctor detected a flicker of sadness flash in those green-tinged eyes- a deep, biting pain, nearly tangible, yet so distant.

River was hurt. And it was his fault.

_Leave it to me to act completely rubbish over something so simple. She even reacted well to it, for once, but, of course, I just had to go and change the subject, didn't I?_

He mentally scolded himself for not dealing with the situation properly.

It was then that the Doctor took the liberty to notice the fact that the sky had suddenly become a blanket of darkness, dotted with tiny white specks. Odd, if he wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he had reveled in the beauty of the sunset only minutes before. Was time progressing quicker than usual or was it simply a figment of his imagination? This was a virtual world after all, a place that he scarcely knew the outs and ends of.

_Oh, it's probably nothing. I must be paranoid. Well, that's new!_

Rubbing his hands together out of habit, the Doctor tried to regain his focus.

"Right then!" he practically yelped, carefully watching as River's expression changed. "We've got a big day ahead of us, tomorrow. And seeing as there's a dangerous, shape-shifting creature (which I have yet to identify) on the loose and it can basically disguise itself as anything, we're going to need a code word- something that no one else will be able to guess… so that way, we can be sure that the creature isn't posing as one of us."

"That's a lovely idea, dear, but I'm afraid it simply won't work. For all we know, the creature could be listening in on this very conversation…" she placed her hands on her hips in protest.

"Yes, quite right, River, but you see, I considered that, and we have one thing it doesn't."

"And what would that be?" River inquired, her nose scrunching up as she questioned him.

Leaning down towards her ear, the Doctor barely spoke above a whisper.

"A telepathic connection."

With that, he tilted her head closer to his, gently placing his hands at her temples.

"Now, there you go. Close your eyes. Concentrate on nothing but the sound of my voice. I'm going to enter your mind and we'll settle on the code word. I know your mind is fragile right now, but this is the safest way to do this. If your head starts to hurt just let me know and I'll break off the contact. Think of your memories as doors, shut whatever you don't want me to see. I won't peek, I promise." Even as the words poured out of his mouth, he could sense River's apprehension.

Silently, the Doctor entered River's mind, eyes still tightly shut, trying to focus on what had to be done.

But for a second he couldn't open his mouth, compelled by an eerie stillness to remain quiet. He felt really strange, almost serene, actually, nearly touching the surface of River's mind, like it was the most natural thing in the world. And yet, there was something else, an unsettling fear that began to pour into his hearts, resonating straight out of the depths of River's soul.

Sucking in a breath, the Doctor gathered his courage, slowly whispering the one thing that an imposter would never be able to guess.

His name.

Even though he wasn't actually speaking aloud, the man in the bow tie could feel the internal fear pulsating from within his hearts. He loathed it, that vile word that reminded him of the past, his dying planet, the desperate action he had taken, the loneliness he was forced to live with, his eternal cowardice, every dark desire that plagued his hearts.

It wasn't until he began to lose focus that the sudden chaos of River's broken memories flashed in front of him like a horrendous typhoon, forcing him to witness some of the most gruesome images imaginable. A lonely child screaming, bitter cries of pure terror, shattered fragments of days long gone by, all transferred into his own mind.

Terrified, the Almost Doctor withdrew immediately, practically gasping for breath.

His light eyes widened, as he battled the horrid visuals that reeled through his head without remorse.

"Wh-What d-did they do to you?" he croaked, his body beginning to shake.

River trembled, her hand moving to her forehead instinctively.

"My head…" she moaned, as her knees began to wobble, her body about to give out any second.

Despite his internal fear, the raggedy man quickly stabilized the woman, clasping her hand tightly, and whipping out his sonic to assess her condition.

"Doctor …" her pupils were dilating rapidly, and the Doctor realized that perhaps the memory transfer had gone both ways. Or else she had relived her own memories.

_What was I thinking? I should never have entered her mind, especially given her fragile condition…_

"Hang in there, River; you're going to be just fine. Deep breaths. Calm down. It's just an aftereffect of the concussion. You'll be back to normal in no time…" he tried to reassure her, but anyone with even the littlest ounce of sense would've known he was lying.

"I…I…can't…so dizzy…" River rasped weakly, collapsing into the Doctor's arms.

"It's alright. I've got you. I'm taking you to your flat. And you're going to get some rest." Stroking her curls, the man in the bow tie tried to comfort River.

"No, really…I…I don't need…" her bottom lip trembled, but it was obvious she was somewhat delirious.

"Don't even try to fight me, River! You're too ill, anyway. You need sleep. The Doctor's orders."

With that, he cradled her body gently in his arms and proceeded toward the mansion-like structure.

* * *

><p>Hours later, River shifted uncomfortably in bed. She couldn't seem to remember how she had gotten there. Everything was rather hazy.<p>

Recognizing the small note on tiny table beside her, the drowsy woman quickly picked it up.

She flicked a switch on, using the dim light of a lamp to decipher the writing, which she immediately took to be the Doctor's.

_'River, I'm very sorry for the trouble back there. I should have thought about it more carefully. With a decent amount of sleep your condition will hopefully improve by morning. Try to get some rest. I would have stayed but I thought it'd be better to give you some privacy. If you need me I'm right outside the door (though I have a feeling you'll have already guessed that by now). Sleep well. –The Doctor.'_

"Yeah, right." She mumbled sleepily to herself, knowing from experience that the Doctor would never have the patience to stay in one place for _that_ long.

Sighing, River placed the note back in its original place.

Pressing her hand against her forehead, the curly haired woman breathed deeply, her recent memories pulsating through her mind.

What exactly _had_ happened? One minute the Doctor was kissing her, the next he was Mr. Awkward, and then, he was trying to connect with her telepathically.

That last bit really hadn't worked out too well.

It wasn't as if it had been anything new, per se, but River never had that kind of intimate mental connection, well, with anyone besides her husband. Throughout her entire life she had so often closed herself off to others, but the Doctor had been the one person with whom she could share her thoughts openly.

Apparently that truth applied to _any_ Doctor.

She'd practically known all along that his name would be the code word, but what she hadn't expected the emotions that would come bursting from the deepest crevices of her soul as a result.

The way he'd communicated his deepest secret, his curse, to her so quietly, so hesitantly, despite it all. She knew how difficult it was for him, how much he despised his name, and yet every time she heard it River shuddered at the incredible beauty it, the underlying power. The answer to the oldest question in the universe.

As she replayed it in her mind, River couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain, recalling the first time another man in a bow tie, her husband ever spoken it to her.

Perhaps more biting than that was the image of a spiky haired man, his terrified, unknowing eyes ripping her heart apart, even now.

And then, of course, there was _this_ Doctor.

The images still pounded through her head, she, herself, had witnessed them in his mind—glimpses of the inner brokenness that tormented this impossible man. Feelings of rejection, rage, loneliness, and sadness. The desire to be accepted, to be loved. Not at all unlike her Doctor, but somehow the two were inherently different.

She hadn't been the only one affected by that telepathic connection. Even in her slightly disorientated state, River had not been oblivious to the look of shock on his face—one that reflected her own. He'd instructed her to shut the doors to any memories that she hadn't wanted him to see—but that was just it, she knew him so personally, so intimately, that she hadn't felt the need to close him off. It hadn't even been a conscious decision, really. But the more she pondered it, the clearer the truth became: she trusted this man with every ounce of strength she had left.

And that was another revelation in itself.

She was changing. He was changing. _They_ were changing.

The changes were small, subtle, but nevertheless present, creeping into a relationship that was already far too complicated.

Maybe she was being overly paranoid about this. She'd just had a concussion not too long ago, her head was throbbing after all; thus the logical assumption was that she couldn't possibly be thinking straight.

But then she remembered the emotions she had felt during that kiss, the natural feeling of it, and the closeness of the moment that had soon followed.

He wasn't just the Almost Doctor anymore, the man she pitied but could never fully give her heart to because of her fear of breaking the lingering connection to her husband. In fact, he was actually the opposite, not a barrier, but rather the embodiment of the one thing she needed most in a lonely virtual world: hope.

He'd said they'd needed each other more than ever.

How right he was.

* * *

><p>Shrugging his shoulders, the man in the bow tie began to pace about the hallway, his sonic screwdriver swinging in the air seemingly at random, going by the erratic movements of his hands.<p>

His hearts thudded loudly, a painful reminder of the taunting images that had poured through his mind only hours before.

River's recent behavior worried him; he found himself fidgeting about, wondering if the concussion had affected her more adversely than he had originally suspected.

In a way, he felt guilty. He'd tried to sit motionlessly outside River's door, keeping his word and waiting for her to wake up, but that idea had failed within the first half hour.

If there was one virtue the Doctor lacked above all else, it was patience.

It wasn't exactly his fault, though. Normally, such stagnant behavior drove him absolutely mad with boredom, to the point that he had to keep himself busy with something for the sake of his own sanity.

This, however, did not ring true here. Sure, he had found it quite simply dull and irritating to wait, but ultimately, his dreadful thoughts had been the driving force that compelled him to move about the corridor.

He could still envision those images—the sights, the sounds, the feelings—all mingled together, flashing through his mind and telling him more about River Song in a single moment than anything she could have ever spoken aloud.

To him, River had always been so incredibly strong, unfazed, unbreakable—but one glimpse at her past left him feeling utterly terrified.

Because the loneliness, the pain, the bitterness—it wasn't difficult to accept, on the contrary, it was all too familiar. A twisted reflection of his own suffering.

Melody Pond. The poor, tortured little girl conditioned to kill the Doctor. So small, frightened, unable to break free of the bonds that had confined her for so long.

And yet, he'd also sensed a warmth in her—such an intense love for him despite the repulsive circumstances of her childhood, shaping her into the woman who came to be known as River Song.

After everything, she'd still loved him, but where had it gotten it her in the end?

Imprisoned in a virtual world that was supposed to have been liberating, a safe haven, but was, especially in light of the circumstances, actually nothing of the sort.

Coming to grips with this reality was hard enough, but there was another image, one more tangible and biting that shook the Doctor to the very core.

Amy and Rory Pond. River's parents. Their tear-lined faces contorted with an unprecedented fear. Imprinted forever in River's memories. And he'd heard screams—his own desperate pleas, so loud, yet indistinguishable.

Something terrible had happened to the Ponds. A gruesome fate that even the Doctor couldn't stop.

It was this realization that had caused him to withdraw from River so abruptly.

He'd always known that human life was fragile, ephemeral, fleeting—but it was horrifying and surreal almost, to realize the fate that had befell that once innocent seven-year old girl and her loyal husband.

And to think he'd only had a brief glimpse, a tiny flicker of the loss that the original Doctor and evidently River had gone through.

_What happened to them? After all that time, losing their baby, moving on with their lives, traveling with me, how did it all end? I know from what I sensed in River's mind that it was horrible, but I don't have any specifics. They were my best friends, the sole reason I was created was for their sake, for Amy's sake…_

The Almost Doctor ruffled his shabby frock of hair with a nervous anxiety, his eyes growing wide, as he continued to pace.

Casting his gaze back upon the blurred outline of that TARDIS blue door, the man in the bow tie mentally scolded himself.

What good was pacing around a dark corridor in some miserable virtual world going to do?

_Why am I doing this? I'm allowing myself to get distracted by a sad truth that I should've known was coming. How could I expect any less? They were only human, after all. Meanwhile, River's still in there, hopefully trying to recover from a concussion that would never have happened had I not been so foolish. Look at me, now, doing the same exact thing. I promised that we would stick together, but I'm not even paying attention! For all I know, the creature could have gotten right past me…the least I could do is scan the area again and stay close enough to River's room so that I know for certain that she's safe._

Though he tried to justify these things in his mind and regain his focus on the matter at hand, the Doctor's attempts seemed to be utterly useless and unsuccessful.

"Come on! Think! Focus!" he banged his sonic against his head angrily, hoping desperately to accomplish something of use.

"They're gone! Admit it! There's nothing you can do!" the Doctor repeated to himself, his eyes beginning to water as the vision of the weeping Amy and Rory Pond filled his mind again. Breathing heavily, he vainly sought to control himself.

He hadn't even realized he'd spoken so loud until a groggy voice resounded from behind the door, startling him slightly.

"Doctor? What is it, what's wrong?" River croaked, stepping out into the hallway, somewhat sleepily.

Dark circles ran under her eyes and her hair was even wilder than usual (not that the Doctor noticed, of course.)

He felt the heat rushing to his face, frankly embarrassed by his ridiculous emotional state. The last thing River needed was yet another matter to worry about, least of all one that involved, him, of all people.

Standing only a few feet away from her, the Doctor felt pitiful, wanting ever so much to cower in a corner and act as if he hadn't just had an outburst.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" she questioned again, beckoning out of his hazy thoughts.

"Hey, I thought I told you to get some rest…"

"You didn't answer my question." The curly haired woman eyed him indicatively.

"River, seriously, though, that's quite a spell you had back there, I really think you need to…" he babbled on, but to no avail.

Inching closer, River stretched her hand out to touch him.

"Doctor, answer me!" she began to sound slightly annoyed; though it was obvious she did this out of concern for his well-being.

"I'm fine, River. Of course, I'm fine. Whatever gave you the impression that I was anything less than fine?" he shot back, not expecting the quickness of her response.

"Well, seeing as you've been pacing about the corridor for who-knows-how-long, scolding yourself rather loudly, and nearly on the verge of tears, I know that you're deeply upset about something. The fact that you've either tried to steer away from the subject or else deny it only confirms my point." Placing her hands on her hips, River raised a brow at him. "You know I'm right too, especially since you can barely stand still. So don't you dare lie to me, Sweetie."

_How can she figure this out so easily? She knows me far too well. No hiding anything from her, then, eh?_

"Fine, River! Fine, since we're both shouting, might as well wake up everyone else, then, shall we?" his voice was tinged with anger and emotion.

"Doctor…"

"No, no, don't 'Doctor,' me, River. You want to know why I'm upset? Then, I'll tell you! Before I entered your mind I told you to shut the doors to any memories you didn't want me to see. But you didn't listen did you? You just had to leave them all open for me to see every ghastly thing you've ever been through. That was enough to scare anyone, but do you what really got me? Seeing flashes of my best friends crying, hearing my own screams in _your_ head. Something happened to them didn't it? Something terrible, nasty…something even he—your Doctor couldn't prevent! Am I right? What happened? River, tell me!" his bitter cries rushed through the air, and suddenly he was trembling, tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

"Doctor, please, my love, you have to calm down…" River pleaded with a quiet firmness, her hand gently touching his shoulder.

He flinched, beginning to realize just how out-of-hand this was getting.

"I…I…can't…just…tell me…please…"he intended to sound domineering, but his attempts failed miserably.

Pulling him in for a tight embrace, River Song tried to comfort the Doctor.

"I know, Doctor, I know it hurts. I'm sorry. I guess I didn't feel the need to…to hide anything from you…I didn't realize that…this would happen." She could feel his body beginning to soften against hers, his breathing gradually becoming more stable. "Shhhh. There, now. It's okay." She whispered faintly, nearly in tears, herself, so moved by his sadness over her parents' fate.

"H-How, h-how did it happen, River?" a sob escaped his throat, as he buried his face in her shoulder.

River sighed deeply.

She'd told him so much about her life already, but this was different, more personal, and difficult for him to deal with.

Perhaps it was for that reason that she found it so painful to tell him a tale that she knew all-too-well. A tale that began in the dimly lit streets of Manhattan.

A true story that was nothing less that heartbreaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I have to say, I am so incredibly thrilled for <strong>**_The Angels Take_**_** Manhattan.**_**In light of this, I really couldn't resist putting that in there. I think it's important that the Almost Doctor discovers the fate of his best friends. Anyway, I suppose we'll all find out in two days, but until then, feel free to read some of my other fics(posted on my profile). Please take this time to leave a review:)**

**Have an amazingly awesome day!**


End file.
